Percy's Watermelon
by WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain
Summary: Percy's going to be a father and the mother is a mortal, Adalyn. Percy has to navigate fatherhood with balancing his demigod life. He's been through so much and made so many enemies. What will his child's life and legacy be? Annabeth gave up everything to become immortal and help save demigods. She gave up Percy and her friends for it. What will become of her legacy?
1. Chapter 1

Adalyn POV  
"Will you come to play with me?" Estelle, Percy's younger sister asked me.

"Stelle, it's really early and I'm sure Adi is tired," Percy told his younger sister.

She pouted and looked at me with wide-eyes. Gosh, I couldn't ignore those wide eyes. I gave Percy a side-glance. "I think I can spare a few minutes to go and play," I began.

Estelle's eyes lit up. "I'll go get my swimsuit!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head and laughed as she ran back over into the room she was staying in. I stood up and headed over to the room Percy and I were staying in. I didn't make it far when his arms wrapped around my mid-section and kissed my shoulder.

"You don't have to go and swim with her," Percy said. "I can go get my suit on and go."

You see, Percy, his family, and I were staying at a water park for a week trip. Percy had invited me to go along to get to know his family together. It wasn't great timing, but we both agreed it would be for the best.

"Percy, I _want_ to. Your sister is an angel. Plus, you have a paper to finish for school. I'll be fine for an hour or so. We have a big day planned after that," I said, and Percy groaned leaning his head into my shoulder.

"That stupid paper," he said frustrated his lips brushing my skin.

I pushed myself out of his grasps. "Hey, you're the one who didn't finish it before we left."  
He shook his head. "It's not fair that you can just get everything on the first try. It takes me hours to write my paper," he pouted.

I squeezed his face. "Oh honey, you really shouldn't be the one pouting."

Percy leaned down to give me a big kiss. "Hmm, I suppose you're right," he was about to give me another kiss when Estelle came out of her room.

"Eww!" she screamed. "You two are kissing."

Percy smiled at his sister and started to chase her, "I could give you a big kiss too if you want."

"No!" she shrieked and ran away as Percy chased her. I felt a huge smile form on my face seeing Percy with her.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit and brought Estelle down to the water park. We had been staying at the resort for a few days. Today was going to be our day not in the water park and explore the city, but Estelle insisted on going. We had given Sally and Paul the night off to go do a romantic getaway, so we had been babysitting.

Estelle shrieked as she went down the small slide. I shook my head and smiled. Estelle was only five but had a big heart. I was standing on the side of the pool as she kept going up and down the slide. My feet just grazed the water but gave me comfort in the warmth.

I was watching Estelle go down the slide when a guy, probably around 25, came up to me. He had curly blond hair and a strong body, I knew his type. I rolled my eyes knowing how the encounter would go.

"Hey sexy," he began approaching me.

Even with my one-piece on I was getting hit on? I didn't respond just gave his a strong _no thanks_ look as I watched Stella out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gesturing to the play area. "If a kid is what you're looking for, I can take you back to my room and we can get started on that right now."

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Did you really think that would work?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It would get me what I'm looking for."

I glanced at my watch, _10:00am_. "Dude, it's way too early for this to be happening. My boyfriend barely tries anything this early."

The man came closer to me. His cologne almost made me throw up. Percy's natural scent was so much better. "Babe, just give me a chance. You could make your boyfriend jealous if that's what you're going for."

I was about to respond when Estelle came up and hugged my leg. "Adi, can you please come to play with me?"

A five-year-old to the rescue, "Of course sweetie."

"Yours?" he asked.

I scoffed, "No, actually my boyfriend's little sister, and trust me, I don't need to make him jealous. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play with her."

Estelle and I ran through a nearby mist. Nothing too crazy, I could handle this. Eventually, it was time for us to go get ready. Estelle still needed lunch and we were meeting Percy's mom and step-father at 1:00pm.

I wrapped Estelle in a towel and she waddled her way back to our hotel suite. Gosh, she was so cute. I had been nervous about Percy's family before. His family had been really close with his previous girlfriend, so we were unsure of how I would be accepted. Sally liked me alright, from what I could assume. Even Estelle I think was liking me more and more.

We made it back to the room and Percy glanced up from his computer. He smiled when he saw us. Estelle ran and jumped in his lap, soaking him.

"How was the pool?" Percy asked.

"It was great!" Stella practically screamed. I laughed. "Adi let me go down the slide as many times as I wanted them ran with me through the sprinklers!"

"Wow," Percy glanced up at me. "Adi's pretty cool." Estelle nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Okay," Percy continued. "Go get your stuff ready for a bath, I'll be there in a minute to help you."

"Can Adi help me instead?" Estelle asked with wide-eyes.

Percy stared at me expectantly. I smiled. "Of course, I'll be there in a minute." She smiled and ran off.

Percy laughed. "Is my sister liking you more than me know?"

I shrugged and sauntered closer to him. I sat up on the table. "I don't know, maybe?"

He shook his head and placed his hands on my hips. "If she's ever a handful, just let me know."

I smiled. "Percy, your sister is an angel. If our kid is half as angelic as her, I'll be happy."

Percy smiled and kissed my mid-section. He placed his head in my lap and began to talk to our baby. "Hey baby, it's me your daddy again," I laughed at his baby-talking voice. "Just here to say, 'I love you'," and he kissed my belly again.

"You're so good with your sister; you're going to be a great dad," I smirked.

"And you're going to be a great mom," he said still rubbing my belly.

I bit my lip. "Are we still going to tell your family tonight?"

He nodded. "If that's okay with you."

"Yes," I said. "I don't think I could take any more of your mom asking why I don't want to go on any of the water slides or drink any wine."

Percy kept his hand on my stomach. "Don't worry, we'll do it tonight."

Just then, Adi burst out of her room butt naked. "Adi!" She screamed. "I'm ready."

I laughed. "Go to the bathroom!" I yelled, and she ran in. I gave Percy a kiss. "Now you finish up your paper."

"I hate writing my thesis though," he whined.

"You need to graduate!" I yelled back.

I quickly helped Stella with her bath than showered and got ready myself. I was careful to choose an outfit that slightly hid my small bump. It was small but definitely noticeable. Percy thought it was adorable, but we hadn't told anyone yet, so I had to hid it for now. Percy made some mac and cheese for Stella and offered me some. Stella was cheerfully watching cartoons when Percy came over to me.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "Is the watermelon giving you some problems?" he asked.

I smiled. See, Percy and I had come up with a code-word for any talk about our baby when other people were around. He would ask about 'the watermelon' in the presence of other people. It was really cute, but soon we wouldn't have to.

"The watermelon doesn't want to keep any food down," I said referring to my hour-long endeavor in the bathroom this morning. Morning sickness sucks.  
"I'm sorry," Percy said. I raised my eyebrow at him knowing we've had this conversation before. "I know," he added. "You don't want me to say I'm sorry. But it's sort of my fault."

I shook my head, but a smile couldn't help protruding. "If you would have just kept it in your pants," and his face got bright red. "But I think you are forgetting it takes two."

He blushed a brighter red but just let out a smirk. We quickly got ready and met Sally and Paul for our day out.

Percy, Estelle, Paul, Sally, and I spent the afternoon wandering through the quaint downtown. It was a spring day, but the sun made the day warmer. We went into and out of small boutiques and stores. We spent the day laughing and talking. I think Percy's family was growing on me.

That night, we went to a fancy dinner. Percy had slyly pulled our waiter aside to ask about the food preparation. He was being very careful at what I was eating. The waiter got the memo and recommended the chicken. Unfortunately, the wine expert didn't get it.

Sally and Paul ordered a drink, but Percy and I passed. Percy was trying to stick to how I had to eat and avoid as much as possible. I told him I was fine if he drank, but he insisted. Sally raised an eyebrow at us.

"Honestly, dears, you two should have something nice with your dinners," she said.

"Mom, really we are fine," Percy insisted.

"I really don't drink," I defended.

After that incident, the night went off without a hitch. We went back to the hotel and got ready for the night. I was grateful to get out of my jeans and into something less restricting. I was wearing a pair of maternity sweatpants and one of Percy's old t-shirts from the summer camp he had attended.

Percy came in when I was finishing. He leaned against the wall. I smiled and gave him a look.

"Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you wear one of my t-shirts?" he asked.

I blushed. "You may have mentioned it before. Maybe that's what got us into our little watermelon mess."

He came over and kissed my cheek. "I actually love our little watermelon mess." He stared at me deep into my eyes. "But Estelle was asking if you could read her a bedtime story. We can tell my parents after that if you want."

"Shoot," I exclaimed. "I shouldn't have changed. I forgot we were telling them tonight."

Percy laughed. "I don't think they will care once we tell them you are caring their grandchild. Plus, my mom and Paul have already changed."

I went out into the living room. Estelle snuggled into me as I read her a bedtime story. I could get used to this.

"And they lived happily ever after, the end," I said shutting the book. I could tell Percy, Sally and Paul were watching us. I sighed and smiled at the little girl.

"Adi, can I ask you a question?" the little five-year-old asked.

"Of course, sweetie, what is it?" I smiled and asked rubbing her head.

"Why was my brother kissing your tummy?" she asked innocently. I could tell my face got bright red, I didn't know how to respond. "I know people who love each other kiss on the lips, but why the tummy?"

I turned back to look at Percy. He understood my glance and came over. Sally and Paul both had shocked looks on their faces. It wasn't how we wanted to tell them, but it was coming out. They made their way into the room and sat on the chairs opposite of us. Percy joined Estelle and me on the couch sitting behind me.

Percy placed his hand on my stomach. My heart was racing. I had been dreading this moment, and it was finally here.

"You know how you were in mommy's stomach before you were born?" Percy asked, and Estelle nodded with wide-eyes. "Well, Adalyn has a baby in her tummy now too."

"You have a baby in your tummy?" she asked.

I nodded and placed my hand on top of Percy's. "I do."

"But why was brother kissing your tummy then?" Estelle asked.

I turned at Percy, letting him answer. I could feel him gulp. "Well, it's because it's my baby too."

"Your baby?" Estelle asked.

Percy nodded behind me. "You know how your mom and dad are Sally and Paul?" Estelle nodded. "This baby's mom and dad are Adalyn and me. I was kissing her tummy because I love the baby, just like I give you kisses."

"So, you're going to be a daddy?" Estelle questioned.

"Yeah, I am," Percy said slowly as if realizing it for the first time all over again.

I looked up and saw Paul holding Sally, tears in her eyes. She just found out she will be a grandma.

"Can I give the baby a kiss?" Estelle asked.

Percy gave me a glance and I gave a slight nod. He nodded to Estelle as well. "Just be very careful. The baby is really small and still in Adalyn's tummy, so it has to be a soft kiss."

Estelle stared at my stomach, unaware of where the baby actually was. I sat up a little more and lifted up my shirt to reveal the tiny bump forming. I ran my hand around it. "Hey sweetie, the baby's right here."

"Can the baby hear me?" she asked.

I smiled. "I think the baby can. At least I hope the baby can, your brother likes to talk to the baby a lot."

Estelle leaned in and gave my belly a big kiss. She stayed close. "Hi baby!" she said and gave it another kiss. "I love you," she exclaimed.

Sally wiped her tears and Paul let go of her. "Estelle, sweetie, let's get you ready for bed."

"But I want to talk to the baby," she argued.

"The baby will still be there when you get up, but you need to go to bed," Paul stated.

"Fine, goodnight baby," Estelle said with a final kiss and rushed off to bed.

Once they left the room, Percy addressed his mother. "Mom," he began slowly.

Sally had tears coming down her eyes again. She stood up and sat down on the couch next to her son. "How far along are you?" she asked.

I bit my lip, practically shaking. I turned to face her. "20 weeks," I softly spoke.

"Oh my gosh," she said and placed her hand over her mouth.

"We knew around week 8," Percy began. "We honestly didn't know what to do. We took it day by day. We wanted to wait until after the first trimester to tell everyone, but it was still up in the air. The chance of miscarriage went down a lot a few weeks ago, but we decided to wait to tell you all."

"My baby's having a baby," Sally uttered.

Percy nodded, and I could see tears coming to his eyes. "I know. We're only 22, but we are deciding to raise the baby."

"It's a big decision," Sally said.

"A really big one," Percy remarked.

And it had been a really big one. Percy and I were both on our last semester of school. We would be in a lot of debt after college, having a child was just more debt. But we knew we could do it financially. We both had jobs lined up for us after we graduated and had picked out an apartment to live in.

"It's a lot on a relationship as well," Sally commented.

That was also a factor. Percy and I had only been together for four months when we found out I was pregnant. Our relationship was, and still is, very new.

Percy bit his lip. "It is, but we are taking it slow. We aren't going to move any faster in our relationship than we want to. Even with the baby." He was right. We decided we weren't going to do a shot gun wedding or elope. Neither of us were ready for that, and we weren't going to do it until we were ready.

Paul entered back into the room and sat down next to his wife. "You're going to be a father," he remarked.

Percy nodded. "I know, it's pretty scary."

Paul nodded in understanding. "When your mother told me she was pregnant with Estelle, it was a crazy moment. But it was one of the best of my life."

Percy looked over at me and placed his hand on my stomach. "I can agree with that."

"Do you have a picture of the ultrasound?" Sally asked.

Percy shakenly took out the phone and showed her. She smiled with each one. "Are you going to find out the gender?"

I nodded. "We were waiting to tell everyone, but we will at our next appointment."

"Percy," Sally shook her head and smiled. "The baby's beautiful."

I smiled. "Percy's gone to every appointment. He really likes to hear the baby's heartbeat," Percy blushed slightly, and Sally gave her son a soft smile. However, then I let out a big yawn.

"Darling, are you tired?" Sally inquired  
I tried to say no, but another yawn came out. Percy sighed. "She's tired, she's always tired."

"Little watermelon doesn't like to sleep at night," I commented, and Sally gave me an odd look.

Percy laughed. "That's what we call our baby, watermelon, to avoid slipping up."

Sally smiled and nodded. "But try to get sleep when you can. When I was pregnant with Percy, he was a handful."

I smiled. "We can talk more in the morning. And thank you, I know it's a lot to take in," I felt tears coming to my eyes and Sally immediately came over to give me a hug.

"Honey, you are caring my grandchild in you, we will be here for everything," Sally said.

I got up and Percy followed me back to the room. He stood outside the door. "Do you need anything? I'll be in a few minutes. I just want to talk to them alone if you don't mind."  
I smiled and gave him a light kiss. "I don't, good night."

Percy POV

I watched as Adalyn went to bed and sighed. I went back out to where my mom and Paul waited. Ready to have the real talk.

I sat down and looked at them. I knew they loved me, but there were things that needed to be said. "Go ahead," I began.

"Percy," my mom sighed. "First off, you have to know I'm _happy_. I truly am for you. But how could this happen? Weren't you being careful?"

I could feel the shame rising to my face. Yes, my mom was happy, but also disappointed. "We did, we _were._ Adalyn had the stomach flu for a while and wasn't taking her pill. We used condoms then, but," I shrugged. "It just happened."

Paul nodded and addressed my mom. "Sally, we know Percy's careful. With all he's been through, he's smart."

My mom nodded but wasn't entirely convinced. "And does she know? About you?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "No, she doesn't."

"Percy," she chastised.

"There hasn't been a good time!" I defended myself. "Between appointments and school. How am I supposed to fit in the fact I'm part god? That our child will be a legacy?"

"Honey, she has to know," Sally said.

"I know, it's just," I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "This is why it took us so long with the baby. Adalyn could tell I loved the baby, so much, but something was holding me back. It wasn't her or the baby, more bringing a baby into the world of gods and monsters. With all my enemies," I trailed off.

"It has to be hard bringing a child into a world like that," Paul added.

"How can I look at her and say our child will be targeted? All because of me? What if I can't protect him or her?" I asked.

"Percy," my mom said sadly. "I can't say what will happen to your child, but I know you will do everything in your power to protect them. But I think one of them is to tell your child's mother the world you are bringing her into."

"I know, but how can I?"

"Percy," my mom began sternly. "You are the strongest demigod I know. You've been through so much. Yes, you've made a lot of enemies, but you also know how to kill those enemies."

"That was mostly because of Annabeth," I said trailing off and my mom stiffened. That was one of the first times I had spoken of Annabeth in a while.

"Does Adalyn know about her?" My mom asked slowly.

I shrugged. "She knows I was in love before I met her. She knows that it was strong, but we broke it off."

"And do you love Adalyn?" My mom asked.

I nodded slowly. "I do, but it's different." I stared at my hands. "With Annabeth, we had gone through so much together. Quests, and monsters, and tart-," but I stopped myself. "We knew each other. With Adalyn, I'm still learning her but somehow I still love her."  
"Somehow?" My mom asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I just felt connected to her, even right when we began dating. I didn't know if it was Aphrodite playing with my emotions, but I think I loved her right away. But not a demigod love, like Annabeth. It was just a pure love, as I could see my future with her forever."

My mom smiled. "It sounds like you really love her."

I smirked and laughed. "I do. And now we are having a baby together, it's all so surreal."

"It sounds like you have some things figured out Percy, even if you don't think so," Paul commented.

I laughed. "I'm not ready to be a father, but in a sense, I am? If that makes any sense."

"It does," Paul said slowly. "But I think we all need to be getting to bed."

I nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."  
I snuck into the room as quietly as I could. I changed into my pajamas and slipped into my bed. Adalyn and I rarely just slept together. She never felt comfortable with the baby; she was always too hot or cold. And actually just sleeping together was very inmate. We had only done it on rare occasions.

"Percy," Adalyn said softly.

"Love, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked sitting up.

"No," she said softly. She took a deep breath. "Can you come here?"

I was instantly out of bed. "Is everything okay?"  
I saw her nod slowly in the darkness. "Can you, can you sleep with me tonight?"

My eyes softened. "Of course," I said slipping in bed with her.

She immediately leaned her back into my chest and sighed. "That's better," she mumbled.

I slowly lifted my hand over and placed it on her stomach. "Was watermelon keeping you up?"

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to sleep with you tonight. To be with you."  
I smiled at the woman I loved. "Okay, now sleep. Please," but she was already sleeping. I could get used to this.

 **Let me know what you think! I'm not 100% sure where this story is going, but I have a lot of little scenes already written that will eventually fit together. This story just sort of came to me and I had to write it! I wasn't originally going to share it, but I have it written so I thought I would put it out there. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

 _Twelve Weeks Before_

I remember the day that changed my life. I got a call from Adalyn early on a Wednesday morning, which was odd. Normally she had a class. I didn't pick up right away since I was on my way to class. But I quickly listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Percy," Adalyn began. "When you get a chance can you come by my apartment today? I know you have class I just," she choked. "I just need to talk to you," It sounded like she was on the verge on tears. "That's all. Just please come by as soon as you can."  
I sat in class unable to think. What did Adalyn want to talk to me about? Normally when someone in a relationship said they wanted to talk, it was to break up. But Adalyn sounded different. She sounded sad and scared.

I was lost in my thoughts when my professor called on me. "Mr. Jackson?" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry professor. What was the question?" I asked.

"I was asking if you were paying attention, and obviously not," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Actually, there's a family emergency. I have to go," I said.

The professor nodded. He was stern in class but understood things come up. "The lecture and homework will be online. I expect you to complete them."

I nodded and rushed out. I practically ran the few blocks to Adalyn's apartment. I softly knocked on the door. She opened it and gods, did she look terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her hair was everywhere. Tear marks streamed down her cheeks. And yet I still saw her beauty.

"Percy," she said wiping away her tears and checking her watch. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" I retorted. She sighed and let me in. "Sorry, Ad' I was worried about you. Your voicemail didn't give me much to go on."

She shook her head. "I know, I'm sorry. I just," but then her face went green she ran over to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up. Was this all over the stomach flu?

I walked over slowly as I heard it die down. "Honey, do you need anything?" I walked in and she was leaning against the wall her head thrown back, tears streaming again.

She shook her head and quickly turned away. We were getting closer, but not enough she was comfortable with me seeing her sick. But I honestly didn't care, I just hated seeing her upset.

"No, just give me a minute and I'll be out." She said.  
Even though she said she didn't, I made her a cup of chamomile tea with honey. Her favorite. I remembered reading it helps with upset stomachs too. She walked out of the bathroom and I presented her with the cup. Her face instantly softened as she accepted the cup.

"You're really the best boyfriend, you know that?" Adalyn asked smiling and taking a sip of the tea.  
I shrugged. "When you're my girlfriend, I have a lot to live up to."

She smiled softly and went into the living room. She took a few more sips and set her tea down. I sat down on the couch next to her. She was staring at me intently.

"Percy," she looked away.

"Hey," I gently grabbed her face, so she would look at me. She looked so scared. "Adi, you look so scared, and now you're scaring me."

Her hands were shaking. I took them both in mine. She looked up at me her tears flowing freely now. "You won't leave me?"  
"Leave you? Adi, what are you talking about?" I was so confused.

She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a thin white stick with two lines attached to it. It took a moment for me to decipher the words with my dyslexia, but when I did I was shocked. _Pregnant_ ; the two lines lined up with the pregnant.

My eyes went wide and stared at my beautiful girlfriend. "You're, we're," I couldn't say it and thankfully Adalyn did for me.

"Percy, I'm pregnant." Her hand slipped over her abdomen.

"That's, how could this happen?" I asked.

She shook her head not taking her hand away. "I don't know. It might've been a few months ago when I was sick for real. I couldn't keep anything down for days. I tried to stay on my birth control, but it obviously didn't work."

"Adalyn," I trailed off. What was there to say?

"You can go now," Adalyn said quickly now removing her hand.

"What?" I wondered.

"You can go now," she bit her lip and began to talk fast like she did when she was nervous. Her hands flew through the air. "I told you and that's all I need to do. The baby is my responsibility, I know that. We haven't been together that long. I just knew I had to at least tell you, tell someone. But now," I leaned over and cut her rant off with a passionate kiss.

She melted into my arms. I slipped my hands down over her abdomen and she gasped slightly. "I'm staying," I said firmly.

"What?" she choked out.

I gave her another kiss. "Yes, it's unexpected, but we are in this together. I'll respect whatever decision you make, but I'll be here for you and the baby. I like you a lot Adalyn, and that's not changing any time soon."

She started having tears flow again, although I suspected they were happy tears. "I have my first doctor's appointment tomorrow; do you want to come?" she asked sheepishly.

"Each and every one," I replied.

"Percy, can we not tell anyone yet?" Adalyn bit her lip.

"Whatever you want," I said softly.

"I know you're really close with your family, but," she looked away. "I just don't want anyone to know, not yet."

"It's okay, Adalyn, we'll be fine," I said.

 _Present_

"Percy," Adalyn snapped. "Were you daydreaming?"

I turned to my girlfriend. Her stomach was no longer flat but had a distinct roundness to it. She was clearly showing now ever since we left the resort. She didn't like it, but I loved it. She looked amazing.

I shifted so I was closer to her. I placed my hand on her belly and she placed her hand on mine. "No, just remembering to when you first told me about the baby."

Adalyn took a sharp intake of breath. "I was a mess."

I smiled lightly. "No, but even if you were, it was a beautiful mess."

She rolled her eyes and looked like she was going to respond when my phone rang. She reached over to the table and grabbed it.

"It's your mother, I'm sure she wants to know," Adalyn said tossing me my phone.

I smiled and answered the phone. Adalyn leaned against me and I kept my right hand on the baby.

"Hey mom, one second, I'm putting you on speaker. Adi's here with me," I said holding the phone out.

"Adalyn dear, how are you doing?" My mother asked.

Adalyn smiled. "Mrs. Jackson, the baby is doing great."

"Yes dear, but, how are you? Has the morning sickness stopped?" Sally questioned.

Adi let out a sigh. "Thankfully, yes. He's been pretty good lately."

My mother squealed. "Wait, does that mean the baby is?"

I finished for her. "A boy. We're having a baby boy."

"Perseus, this is just wonderful. I would have been happy either way, but it's going to be a mini-you," my mother started to tear up. I then heard the door open on her end.

"Sally, who are you talking to?" Paul questioned.

"Percy and Adalyn." I could practically hear my mother's pride. "They're having a boy."

"A boy?" Estelle said enthused. I checked my watch, she must have just gotten home from school. "So, I'm going to have a nephew?"

"You are," I said not being able to take the smile off my face.

"Okay, well, I need to be doing my homework but make sure to give the baby a lot of kisses from me!" Estelle exclaimed.

"I always do," I replied as I heard her venture off.

Adalyn squirmed a little against me. She started to sit up. "And as much as I don't have morning sickness anymore, I have to pee now. Like all the time. Excuse me," she then got up as my mom laughed on the other line.

I held the phone to my ear and could tell my mother had turned off speakerphone as well. "So, have you told her yet?"

I let out a sigh. "Mom, I will when the time is ready. We just found out the gender. Can't we just embrace that for now?"

"Percy, honey, she needs to know. What are you scared of?" Sally questioned.

I gulped. "That she'll leave me and take my son with her," I mumbled.

"Perseus Jackson!" My mother screamed into the phone. "That woman will not leave you. You two love each other too much to let this get between you."

"But what if she's mad at me? For lying to her?"

"Then let her be, but Adalyn is smart. She'll get over it." My mother said.

I heard the toilet flush. "She's coming back, I'll talk to her later. Bye, mom."

"Bye Percy. And don't' forget to give my grandson kisses from me." I smiled as I hung up.

How would I ever be able to tell Adalyn about the demigod world?

A few nights later we ventured out to my mom's apartment for dinner. They hadn't seen us since the resort and wanted to spend time with us. Estelle was apparently very excited to see Adalyn again.

We took the subway there, and the cars were packed. Adalyn and I had to stand, but I made sure to guard her. She gave me a sympathetic smile as she grabbed a railing.

I turned and heard some giggling. There was a group of five girls probably a year or two younger than me laughing in my direction. I immediately felt my face flushed. I knew girls found me attractive, although I had no idea why, it always made me uncomfortable.

Just then Adalyn shifted a little forward and her bump made its way into the girl's vision. They immediately stopped giggling. They whispered among themselves and one of the girls made her way over after another stop.

"Adalyn? Miss Woods?" the girl asked.

Adalyn looked startled but then smiled at the girl. "Jessica, how are you? How's English going?"

"It's going really well, all thanks to you. I would be a college drop out if you hadn't helped me." Jessica exclaimed. Oh, Adalyn tutors at the college we go to, this must be one of the girls she's tutored.

Adi just smiled but held on tight. "Jessica, you're really smart, you just needed some structure. I'm glad I could help."

The girl shifted a little. "Do you want to sit down? My friends and I will move." Jessica glanced down at Adalyn's baby bump.

One of Adalyn's hands made its way down to her stomach. She was really self-conscious about the baby right now. She hated being so young and pregnant.

"I'm fine, really, but thanks," she said but I interrupted.

"She would love to sit, thanks," I said ushering Adalyn over when we were stopped.

The girls immediately stood up when Adalyn came over. I let Adalyn sit down first and stood in front of her. Another one of Jessica's friend stood up and offered me her seat to sit next to Adalyn. I accepted and placed my hand protectively over Adalyn's stomach.

I was honestly surprised no one had offered Adalyn a seat before. She was clearly pregnant, and it was only courtesy. And as much as Adalyn didn't like to admit it, her balance had been off lately, and I was worried about her falling over on the train.

Our stop was a few minutes later. I helped Adalyn up and we walked over to my mother's apartment. We barely had to knock once when my mom was already at the door.

"Percy, Adalyn," she exclaimed and pulled us in for a hug. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."

I helped Adalyn with her coat and we took our shoes off. Right after, Estelle rushed into the room. Her smile was bright.

"Adi," she rushed over and attacked Adalyn's legs.

She let out a laugh. "Hey sweetie, how's it going?"

"I'm great! I've been practicing my reading. Can I read the baby a book after dinner?"

"Of course," Adalyn let out a smile.

I held out my arms in protest. "Hey! What about me? Is there no love for your brother?"

She giggled as I leaned down and picked her up, giving her kisses everywhere.

"Hey!" she shrieked. I smiled and turned her upside down which earned another scream.

My mother walked in again. "Dinner's ready," she smiled at the scene before her.

Dinner was delicious and right after Estelle pulled Adalyn into the living room to read to the baby. I smiled at how used to my girlfriend my sister had gotten.

I helped my mom with cleaning the dishes.

"Percy, honestly, I have this. Go be with your girlfriend," she said.

"Mom, I haven't had time with you in a while, this is where I should be," I answered, and she smiled.

In the other room, I could hear Estelle's little voice reading to the baby and Adalyn commending her reading skills. Estelle shut the book and began just talking to the baby. Then there was silence and Adalyn calling my name.

"Percy," she said.

My stomach lurched. I rushed over into the other room hoping nothing was wrong.

"Love, what is it? Is it the baby?" I said rushing to her side.

But the scene before me wasn't distressing. Estelle had her hand on Adi's bare stomach, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Percy!" Estelle exclaimed and used her hand to place mine where it had been.

Adalyn placed her hand on top of mine with a smile. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but then I felt it. A little hit against my hand.

"Was that?" I asked.

"He kicked," Adalyn said with tearing eyes.

"That's wow," I said and slid my hands down her stomach. I gave her a kiss where the kick had been. "Does it hurt?" I continued.

She shook her head. "No, at least not as of now."

I gave the baby another kiss then Estelle broke the silence. "Can I read him another book?"

I laughed and smiled. "Of course."

Our baby had so much love in his life. So much love. I knew he would have even more once I introduced my friends to Adalyn. After Estelle finished her story, she went to bed.

"Do you think I could introduce you to my friends?" I asked Adalyn.

Her eyes lit up. She placed her hand on mine. "Percy of course. Honestly, I was getting kind of nervous."  
I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why?"

"You talk about your friends and camp so much, but you haven't introduced me to them yet. Have you even told them about me?"

I gulped. "My best friend Grover, yes. But otherwise no. It' been a crazy couple of months, I'm sorry." But she shut me up with a kiss.

"Percy, it's okay. I'm just glad I get to meet them now."

But that meeting wouldn't go as smooth as I thought.

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you feel inclined! I always love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV  
I shifted in my seat. Gods, why was I so nervous? Piper leaned across that table and touched my arm.

"Percy, why are you so nervous?" she let out a small smile.

I gulped and stared at my hands. "I just want you guys to like her and I want her to like you guys," I said small.

"If you like her, I'm sure we will too," Hazel exclaimed.

We were at a little dining spot in downtown New York. I had invited my friends to meet Adalyn. Currently it was Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Grover. I was honestly surprised we were all able to get together at once. It had taken a while, but we were all here now. I trusted them all, and I wanted Adalyn to meet them.

I glanced at my watch. "She should be here any minute now. She just had to drop off a paper to her professor and then should be here."

"And no demigod talk, right?" Frank reiterated.

I nodded slowly. "I haven't told her yet, but I will."

Leo rose an eyebrow. "You will? You must really like this girl if you are going to rope her into all of our mess."

"I," but then the door to the restaurant opened with a jingle of the bell.

Adalyn walked in and she looked amazing. Her hair was curled and hanging just below her shoulders. She wore a loose blue dress with a black sweater that clearly showed her baby bump. She hated wearing pants now, saying they were too constricting. She was stunning.

Adalyn held a nervous smile. I stood up to give her a hug rubbing the bump and a kiss on her cheek. "Percy," she smiled relaxing a little at this. She turned to everyone at the table and smiled. "You must be all of his friends. It's very nice to meet you."

I pulled out her chair and she took a seat down smiling gratefully. It was getting harder and harder for her to be on her feet for extended periods of time and I know she walked here from campus. I sat down next to her. All my friend's mouths were agape.

"You're pregnant," Leo blurted out.

Adalyn rose her eyebrow. "Yes?" she said slowly. Oh Hades, I forgot to mention she was pregnant. Then the realization came to her face. She turned pale and dropped her eyes. She whispered and grabbed my arm. "Percy, did you not tell them about the baby?"

I gulped. Gods, did I feel so bad. Adalyn looked so truly nervous now. "I guess I forgot."

Adalyn's lips quivered. "Forgot?" as she grabbed her stomach. She then turned to look at my friends' stunned faces, well all except Grover. He had found out only a few weeks after. The whole linked empathy and stuff. She pulled out her chair. "You guys enough your lunch, I can go."

But then Hazel, who was sitting to Adi's right, touched her arm. "Stay," she said softly. Adalyn sighed and scooted her chair back in. Hazel continued. "We are surprised yes, but we still want to get to know you. Leo didn't mean to say it like that."

Across from Adalyn, Grover held out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Grover by the way. Percy had told me so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"You too," Adi said softly.

Piper nudged me. "You're going to be a dad."

I smiled and grabbed Adalyn's still shaking hand. "Yeah, it was unexpected, but we are both really excited."

"Percy Jackson a dad. You deserve some happiness, after everything you've gone through," Frank remarked.

Adalyn scrunched her eyebrows. "All you've gone through?"

I shot Frank a warning look. He slumped into his chair when he remembered Adalyn didn't know the demigod situation. Piper quickly came to my aid.

"What he means, we've all been through a lot together. And his breakup with Annabeth," Piper bit her lip. "We are all just happy he's happy."  
Adalyn started to relax. Of course, that's when everything went wrong. Outside, screams echoed off the streets and people started to run. All my friends stood up and I grabbed my sword, well currently pen, out of my pocket.

A car toppled down the street, most likely thrown by whatever monster that was. I glanced down and Adalyn had a concerned look on her face. Oh gods, Adalyn! She can't be here.

"Perseus Jackson," the monster bellowed. Great, one that was going to target me.

"Percy, what's going on?" Adalyn said.

That's when the monster came into view. It was a giant, one that hadn't been taken out by the war.

He sniffed the air. "And I smell others as well, so much demigod blood. And is that," he took a deep breath in. "Is that more Jackson blood?"

My body tensed. He could smell my child. There was no way he was going to touch Adalyn, not over my dead body. I turned to my friends and helped Adalyn up.

"You guys take her away from here. Somewhere safe, I'll handle the giant," I said my blood boiling.

"You're not going to take that alone," Leo replied. "We need to help you."

I uncapped my pen and it turned into my sword. "He's threatening me and my child, I need to do this."

"Percy," Adalyn's face was drained. She was shaking profusely.

"Like Leo said, not alone," Hazel defended.

"Plus, he already smells demigod blood. We can't all go with her, it'll just cause more attention to her," Frank added.

I sighed and looked at my friends. "Someone has to go with her," I begged.

"I will," Piper finally said. We all turned to her. "I can keep her calm and convince someone to give us a car. I'll bring her to camp."

"Camp? Piper, she doesn't know," I began.

She held up her hand. "Percy, you can explain when you meet us there, but she has to go, now."

Grover walked over to me too. "I'll go with them. I'll be much more help there than here."

"We'll protect her, I promise," Piper finished.

I sighed at my two friends. "Fine, just please, get her there safe." They nodded.

"Percy, please," Adalyn had tears streaming down her face. "What is going on? Why did that thing call your name? What camp? I," and I cut her off with a kiss.

We rested our foreheads against each other. I rubbed her stomach and spoke, "Adalyn, I'll explain everything, just not now. Go with Piper and Grover and listen to whatever they say. Please," I begged, and she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Then Piper grabbed her arm, "Okay, we need to go. Now!"

Adalyn POV

I had no idea what was going on. Percy gave me one final kiss and a lingering glance at my stomach before rushing off. At the same time, the girl, Piper, pulled me along with Grover.

We went into the back room where the kitchen staff seemed oblivious to what was going on in the street. They were running around trying to prepare meals. Piper looked around then grabbed a metal spatula and a pan. She hit them hard and the echo silenced the room.

"Everyone, listen up," she spoke.

Instantly, I had the urge to hang on to every single one of Piper's words. She glanced back at Grover and me. "You two are fine, just Adalyn, relax."

Once she said that, I felt as if I was lifted from a trance. I no longer needed to listen to Piper, but I did feel more relaxed. What was happening?

"Raise your hand if you have a car," Piper addressed the staff. About half of hands went up. "Now keep it up if you have a fast, safe, reliable car," all but one went down.

Piper smirked and approached the man holding out her hand. "Can I have the keys?" Oddly, the man just nodded and pulled the keys out of his pocket to hand to Piper. I followed her out the back of the restaurant into the parking lot. Piper found the car to match. "Get in," she said and started the engine.

"Are we stealing a car?" I said shocked.

Grover opened the front seat for me. "No, that kind man just gave it to Piper. She has a way with words."

I was still shaking and could hear the commotion on the street. What was Percy doing out there? Was he hurt? I quickly slid into the car and buckled. Grover took a place in the back.

Piper sped off. I tried to glance behind us, but we didn't pass the front street at all. We were heading out of the city, and fast. It was a miracle we hadn't gotten pulled over. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I rested my hand on my stomach. The baby was kicking constantly now. Normally Percy would be able to talk to him and calm him down, but Percy wasn't here.

"Are you doing okay?" Piper asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at her and our surroundings. We were far outside the city now and speeding along. I shook my head.

"What is going on? Where is Percy? That thing, it sounded like it wanted to hurt him." I pleaded.

Piper sighed but kept her eyes on the road. "I know Percy wants to explain everything to you, and I'll let him. Just know that Percy is really powerful and so are our friends. He'll be fine."  
I bit my lip and rubbed my belly. "He's not going to die, is he? If he does," I trailed off. "I can't do this by myself," I mumbled.

"Hey," Grover placed his hand on my shoulder. "Percy loves you and his son so much. He's going to do everything to get back to you both in one piece. Trust me, he's been in worse situations than this, he'll be okay."

I relaxed back into my seat. They kept giving vague answers. Was Percy involved in some sort of gang or something? Were all his friends too?

"How far along are you?" Piper asked, obviously trying her hardest to change the subject.

"Almost 30 weeks," I said softly just worried about my boyfriend.

"30 weeks?" Piper exclaimed. She then looked in the rear-view mirror. "And Grover, you knew about this too?"

He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I could tell Percy's emotions were all over the place. I was worried, and he told me."

"I can't believe he kept this from us for so long," Piper mumbled.

I just glanced off into the scenery. It was slowly changing to thicker and thicker woods. There was so much running through my mind, I had nowhere to focus my thoughts. We turned into a path in the woods and parked.

"We're here," Piper announced. We all got out of the car. Grover opened the door for me and helped me out.

"Thank you," I said. "But I can do it myself."

Grover smiled. "I know, but I also know Percy doesn't let you do anything anymore."

Piper placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "Just, don't freak out when we get into camp. Like I said, Percy will explain everything when he gets here."

We approached the entrance. Once we arrived, Piper started to announce something. "I, Piper McLean, vouch for Adalyn Woods to enter camp," then it sort of shimmered? "Come on," she pulled me through.

At first, everything seemed normal. There were kids milling around everywhere, like a summer camp. But, then on closer inspection, many of the kids had swords hung from their hips. Wait, swords? I placed my hand protectively over my stomach, not that I could do much against swords.

"Piper," Grover said cautiously nodding to me.

"Oh my gods, don't freak out about the swords. They won't hurt you," Piper added, and I just nodded in response.

We walked further into the camp. The kids kept staring at me. Could they tell I hadn't ever been here before? Or was it my protruding baby bump? Just then, someone approached that made my brain hurt.

It was a man, but not really a man. His upper half was a man, but his bottom was a horse. "He, he's, he's a," I stammered.

"Yes, a centaur dear," the man smiled.

"Chiron," Piper almost warned. "She doesn't know anything. She's a mortal." Wait, mortal?

"Ahh, I see," just then he shrunk down so he was a normal sized man in a wheelchair. "Nice to meet you dear," he then addressed Piper pointing at my stomach. "Is the father a god?"

Piper shook her head and hesitated. "Did no one call and explain?"

Chiron shook his head. "Frank called explaining they would get here soon after an attack in New York, but you would explain."

Piper bit her lip. "Chiron, this is Adalyn Woods, Percy's girlfriend."

Realization seemed to dawn on Chiron's face. "The child is Percy's?"

Grover nodded. "And he hasn't explained anything to her yet. The monster came and smelled Percy and the baby. We had to bring her here for safety."

"Wait, monster? And what do you mean smell?" I had no idea what was going on.

"Child," Chiron began. "Perseus will explain everything when he gets here. And ah, here he is now."

I turned to where Chiron was looking. It was at the sky. That's when I saw it. Percy and his friends were flying in on winged horses. As soon as they landed, Percy rushed over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return. He was shaking in my arms. He also was sweating, and his clothes were torn up.

"Percy, love, what happened?" I asked but he looked like he was crying. "Honey," I said wiping a tear off his face.

"He, he," he choked out. "The restaurant, it went up in flames. We were able to get everyone out, but there wasn't any sign of you. Th giant, he kept saying how he was going to hurt you, hurt our son. I didn't know if he had gotten you."

I tried to ignore the fact that Percy had just said giant. "Percy, I don't know what's going on, but I'm fine. We're fine," I said placing his hand over my stomach where our son was furiously kicking.

Percy let out a sob and kneeled down, so his head was level with my stomach. He rubbed it in awe. "Hey buddy, I'm so glad you and your mom are okay," and he planted a kiss. He then stood up and gave me a kiss. "I'll explain everything, just let me shower and change."

Thirty minutes later we were sitting on a beach against a rock.

Percy sighed. "This is my favorite spot at camp," he began.

"It's very beautiful," I remarked letting him take his time. He rested his hand on my stomach.

"Remember when you told me about being pregnant?" he asked, and I nodded. "You asked if I was going to leave you."

I nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Yes, I was so scared then, but I know better now."

Percy stared at me. "You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

I sat up straighter, shocked. "Perseus Jackson, why would I ever leave you?"

He sighed. "I'm not who I say I am."

I shifted a little. "And by that you mean what?"

"You know the myths of the Greek and Roman gods?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, they're real."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Percy, if this is some kind of joke," I trailed off. He looked so serious, and I believed him wholeheartedly.

"The world of gods and monsters is real. That thing was a giant, he was trying to kill us," he continued.

"Okay, well then what does that make you?" I asked confused.

"I'm a demigod," he said. "Half-god, half-human."  
"What?"

He sighed. "My mother is mortal, you know her. But my father is a Greek god."

"Which one?" I wondered softly.

"Poseidon," he said plainly.

"As in the water god?" I questioned.

He nodded. "He's one of the big three gods. In Greek mythology, that include Zeus and Hades as well. Because of that, I'm pretty powerful."

"How so?" I asked quietly.

"Well," he looked around at the water. "Some demigods have powers similar to their parents. I can control water." He then seemed to concentrate and the water in the lake shot up in a straight stream and danced over the water.

"Percy," I said with wide eyes and then it dropped.

"Not only that, but it also means I've been placed in danger more than most."

I bit my lip. "Piper and Grover said you've been through a lot."

He nodded. "It's all a long story. I'll tell you all someday. The gist was I was involved in two prophecies and two wars."

"Wars? What wars?"

"The titan and giant wars," he continued. "I don't like to admit it, but I've helped save the world twice."

"Percy, that's wow," I didn't know what to say.

He gulped. "And that's why sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night sweating, screaming or in tears. My teenage years were filled with death around every corner and not thinking I would make it past 16." But he then looked at me with loving eyes. "But now I have you, and I'm going to have a baby."

I smiled. "Percy, I can't even imagine," but he swept me into a kiss.

"I don't want you to imagine, that's why I didn't tell you." He continued. "But that's what this camp is, a place to train demigods to defend the world. I've trained here every summer since I was twelve."

"Will," I let the question trail off as I unconsciously moved my hand to the baby.

Percy took a sharp intake of breath. "Our son will have to come here and train. He won't be as powerful as me, only being a legacy, but I've made so many enemies. He'll need to defend himself. And if he's anything like me, the world will need him too."

My lips stared to quiver. "Percy, he's not even born yet, and I already have to think about him going out to fight for his life and save the world."

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me neck. "I'll protect you both. He's not going to have to do that for a long time." I felt Percy sigh. "But there is one more thing."

I stretched out of his arms. "Another thing?"

He nodded. "You know my ex-girlfriend Annabeth?"

I crossed my arms. "She was a demigod, wasn't she?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, and she's one of the reasons I'm still alive today." I relaxed slightly. "Well, we've been on so many quests together and our feelings were strong for each other. I fell into this place called Tartarus," he shuddered, "for her. But that's not the point, the point is I need to be honest with you. We didn't break up because of jealously or whatever. It was because she became immortal."

"She what?" I asked.

Percy bit his lip. "She was offered to help demigods around the country, travel and save them. But if she did, we couldn't be together."

I closed my eyes. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Percy immediately retorted. "Not romantic feelings, no. But we have so much history, I just thought you should know. Not that it matters, she's never at camp anymore. She only comes to bring other demigods on quests. I haven't seen her since we broke up."

"Thanks for telling me, but I'm going to keep asking about this world of yours, you know," I smiled.

He kissed my head. "So, you're not mad?"

I shook my head shocked. "Percy Jackson, why would I be mad at you? I had no relation to whatever this was, not until I met you. And you were just trying to protect me, protect us," I said bringing his hand to the baby. "I love you so much."

"So, you'll stay with me?"

I laughed and kissed him. "You're stuck with me."

"Adalyn Woods, you surprise me more and more each day," he said.

"And you do too." I smiled.

 **Please leave a review or a PM! I love to hear from my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

"Thanks, Thales again for letting me stay with the hunters," I told my best friend.

"Annabeth, as I said, you're always welcome. Us immortals have to stick together," Thalia laughed.

I smiled. Ever since I had become immortal, Thalia was one of the only people who got it. She had given up her life to become a hunter and now I had done something similar. Except I didn't have a group to back me up. I was completely and utterly alone.

I stared at the fire that was burning lower and lower. Thalia and I were the only two out here. All of the hunters had gone to bed. I've been thinking of what my life would have been like if I had accepted Artemis's offer when I was younger. But I had to push that thought out, there was no going back on it now.

"I think I might head back to camp after tonight. I can IM Piper and see if she wants to meet. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever," I commented. Thalia got a concerned look on her face. "What?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I don't think it's the best idea for you to go back to camp right now," she uttered.

I took a sharp intake of breath. "Percy's there, isn't he? But why? It's not even summer yet."

Thalia scratched her head. "Kelp Head called me today. It was actually a little before you came, so I was glad when you showed up here instead of at camp."

I sighed. "Maybe I'll be fine seeing him Thalia, it's been over four years. We were friends before everything you know."  
She gave me a side glance. "But there's something else too."

I rose an eyebrow. "What else?"

"He didn't come alone, he brought his girlfriend," Thalia said then went silent.

I gulped and replied softly. "Girlfriend? Is she?"

"She's mortal," Thalia confirmed.

"He told her about the demigod world? He would risk it?" I wondered.

Thalia bit her lip. "He had to."

I crossed my arms. "Why _had_ to?"

"Annabeth," Thalia replied in all seriousness. "Percy's girlfriend is pregnant. He's going to be a father."

If I hadn't been sitting down, I'm sure I would have fallen. Perseus Jackson was going to be a father? He was going to have a baby with a mortal girl?

"Annabeth," Thalia broke the silence. "Are you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I defended.

"I know you two broke up, but it can still hurt that he's living life with someone else," she answered. "I was mad when Jason died. I know it's not the same, but they are both things immortals will never get. At least not death for a very long time."

"It's just," I sighed. "I don't know what to think. He's going to have a baby! He's going to be a father. For a while when we were together, I always thought that would be me," I trailed off.

Thalia nodded. "I know, but you were the one who gave up your life. You chose this, no one forced you into anything."

I thought back to that day.

 _Four years ago_

I had said yes. I had talked it over with all my friends, well all of them except Percy. Gods, why hadn't I talked to Percy about it? And now it was done, and we had to be done too.

Percy ran up to me with a huge goofy grin on his face. My heart crushed in my chest. I was giving up a lifetime with him, but this was my destiny.

He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss. I shouldn't have let him, but I wanted it. One last time. He pulled away and scrunched his eyebrows. He could tell something was off.

"Wise Girl, what's up?" Percy paused. "You seem," he cocked his head, "different."

"Percy, we need to talk," I said solemnly.

He smirked. "Normally when someone says that, it's to break up," but once he looked at my face, he sought no comfort. "Wait, Annabeth."

"Percy, a month ago my mom gave me a proposition, an offer," I began.

"What sort of offer?" He mumbled.

I bit my lip and replied softly. "Immortality."

His eyes went wide. "What? Did you say no, right? You can't be a god."

I shook my head. "I'm not a god, more like a hunter."

Percy's face fell. "You already took the deal?"

I nodded. "Last night. I've been thinking it over, but even Apollo says this is my destiny. I get to go around the country helping demigods and saving them. It's all I've ever wanted."

Percy pouted. "What about us?"

I turned away from him. "We can't be together anymore, Percy."

He grabbed my hand. "And why not? I know I'll get older, but Annabeth, I love you and want to be with you. Even though I'm mad you made this decision without me. I thought we were a team."

My eyes got misty. "We were Percy, but not anymore. That's why I made this decision without you. One of the clauses of the prophecy involved with my immortality was I couldn't have relations with you."

"And by relations?" he asked.

My face blushed. "Sex, Percy. The line stated _relations with Jackson shall disband the spell_."

His face got flush as well. "Annabeth, I don't need that with you. We went long without it."

I shook my head. "But Percy, you do. You want kids and a family, I can't give that to you. You would only be constantly waiting for me, I can't do that to you."

"Annabeth," Percy was at a loss for words. He knew I was right, ever since Tartarus he had been talking about our future. Kids and growing old together.

"You'll find someone who can give you all of that, someone better than me," I said quickly. "But this is goodbye Percy. I don't think it will be good to see each other again. I'll hardly be at camp, so come as you please. I won't be here when you are."

"Annabeth," Percy said but I ran off before I could hear what was to be said. I ran off to fulfill my destiny.

 _Present_

Thalia snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Annabeth."

I blinked my eyes quickly and centered around the here and now. "I'm," I sighed, "I'm happy for him."

"Are you really?" Thalia asked unconvinced.

I nodded slightly. "He deserves this. Percy was always good with kids around camp, and he always talked about having some one day. What do you think?"

Thalia let out a huge grin. "I think Kelp Head is going to be an amazing father. And whoever he is with must be just as amazing to stay with him through all of this."

I bit my lip. "I bet she is." We sat in silence for a while longer before I spoke again. "Hey Thalia, do you think it would be okay for me to stay with the hunters a while longer? Zeus hasn't given me any new quests yet, and I want to be around people for a change."

Thalia leaned over and gave me a hug. "Of course."

Adalyn POV

I woke up with Percy's arm wrapped gently around my torso. He was also snoring lightly against my shoulder. Gosh, this man was so cute when he slept. I know our son will be too. However, I really had to pee and although Percy's wrap was gentle, it was also strong. I hated to wake him up, but my bladder wasn't going to last much longer.

I tried to pry off his arms, but not too much avail. I rolled my eyes at the predicament. I finally placed a light kiss on his jawline, and that relaxation let me away from his grasp. I quickly skirted away to go to the bathroom.

I came back quickly to a shaking Percy. He was thrashing in bed and had built up a sweat. He was mumbling my name. I rushed over to him. He jerked awake and sat up right before I reached him.

"Adalyn," he practically screamed. "Where are you?" His face relaxed when he saw me and swept me into his arms.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I just had to go to the bathroom," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," Percy mumbled against my hair. He then sighed. "Demigods dreams aren't like normal dreams, they sometimes come true and I saw," he trailed off and looked at me with misty eyes. "Are you alright with staying at camp a little while longer?"

I nodded. "Of course, honey. I want to get to know you more and about your life. I think staying would be a great way to learn."

Percy let out a smile. "Okay, I can give you a tour of camp today. I just need to shower first." He let out a smirk, "Would you like to join me?"

I blushed. Obviously, yes, we had done stuff (cough cough baby) but we were still learning each other. "Sure," I blushed.

He leaned in closer and whispered seductively. "You didn't know about my powers before, so I couldn't use them," he traced his hand from my stomach to my inner thigh and I let out a little gasp. "There is so much I can do with my water abilities, I'd love to try some out on you."

All I could do was nod in response. Percy quickly scooped me up in his arms and we had the most fun we've had in a while.

Percy showed me around camp but then Piper took over. She told him that some campers wanted some swordsmanship lessons. Apparently, Percy was the best in the camp. Shortly after, Piper led me into some arena. We sat in a corner away from the fighters' eyes. It took me a minute to recognize it as Percy.

"Is that Percy?" I asked more for confirmation.

Piper nodded. "Yes, as I said, he's one of the best."

Percy was amazing. He was swinging his sword left and right, taking out many campers and dummies between him. At one point he took off his shirt and I had to take a deep breath to keep my composure. In the end, Piper stood up and gave slow dramatic claps. I followed her down to the center of the arena.

"Great job Jackson," Piper said.

"Did you see all that?" Percy asked addressing me.

I nodded. "Percy, you're good. Like really good."

He shrugged. "That's what a teenage filled with fighting for your life prepares you for I guess." Percy then leaned in for a hug, but I held up my hand.

"Uh no. You're all sweaty," I wrinkled my nose. It was pretty hot to see him like this, but I wasn't going to admit it then. "You need a shower."

Percy smirked then wrapped his arms all around me and kissed me everywhere. I shrieked. "Percy!"

He kissed my cheek, "Now it looks like you are going to have to take a shower with me again."

Piper made a disgusting face. "Oh, my gods, you did not just say that."

Percy only laughed and swept me up in his arms for the second time that day.

 _One Week Later_

Piper let go of me after our prolonged hug. "Now you guys better give us a call when that baby is born."

Percy slipped his arm around my back. "Pipes, you know we will."

Percy and I had spent the last week at camp. He and I had grown even closer during this time. I knew he was glad to not have to lie to me anymore, and I think that space helped open up our relationship. I got to learn more about Percy, and with each passing day, I loved him more and more.

"Adalyn, I'm so glad I got to know you more this week. Percy, you picked a good one," she laughed.

Percy gave her one last hug. "We'll see you soon Pipes."

Percy opened the car door for me and I slid in. A few seconds later, we were back on the road again to New York. Percy and I were just laughing and having a good time, that was until everything turned upside down.

Percy slammed on the car brakes. There in the middle of the road was what I could only assume was another giant. He stood at least fifteen feet tall and he was staring right at us.

"Percy," I said slowly gripping my stomach.

"Stay in the car," Percy urged. "Call Piper," he handed me his phone. "Tell her we ran into a Titan."

My eyes went wide. "Percy," but he was already off taunting the monster.

With shaking hands, I dialed up the phone. I unbuckled my seat belt, unable to stay still. Right before the last ring, Piper answered the phone.

"Percy, please don't tell me the baby's already coming," she said.

"Piper," I practically cried out.

"Adalyn, what's wrong?" her tone changed immediately.

I looked up at the scene before me. Percy was doing pretty holding on his own, that was until the titan hit him hard in his right arm. He screamed, and it bent the way arms should not bent. He dropped his sword in anguish. The creature hit him again and he crippled to his knees.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"Adalyn!" Piper pulled me back. "What's happening?"

"We were just driving back, and Percy is out there fighting it. He said it was a titan." I replied tears streaming down my eyes.

"Adalyn, we're on our way. Hold on," Piper urged.

But them, there was a sickening crack. The titan just pushed a sword through Percy's chest. I screamed and acted on instinct. I rushed out into the road to him.

"Adalyn," he moaned out.

"Percy," I cradled his head.

He was dying, I knew it. He reached into his pocket and took a bit out of ambrosia, but I don't think it would help. His sword arm was broken as well as his left leg. That wasn't even the worst of it. The worst was the bleeding hole in his chest. He was fading.

"Adalyn," he croaked out and touched my belly. "You need to go."

"Percy, I can't," but at that moment I was swept up.

The titan had picked me up like I was nothing. I kicked and fought but it was no use. He took a deep inhale. He then brought my abdomen to his nose and sniffed in. The creature laughed.

"This child is yours, Perseus Jackson. How does it feel that I've defeated you and your child?" the titan roared.

Just then, Percy struggled to his feet. He was holding his sword in his left, nondominant hand. "Let her go," he ordered with so much rage.

The creature just laughed. "I don't think I will. In fact, I think I'll hold onto her. Not that it'll matter to you. You'll already be dead." And with that, the Titan hit Percy with so much force he hit a nearby tree and crumpled to the ground unmoving.

"No!" I screamed sobbing.

The titan brought me to eye level. "I'm going to have so much fun with you. I'm sure Percy Jackson's child will auction off at a high price."

Percy POV

I woke up in extreme pain. I couldn't even open my eyes. How did I end up here?

Against my will, I willed my eyes to open. I groaned audibly as I tried to sit up. I attempted to use my arms for support, but that's when I realized my right one was in a cast.

"Wow, Percy, slow down," it was Will. He helped me sit up and propped me up with more pillows. I was at the camp infirmary.

"Percy," my mom scooted her chair closer and grabbed my left hand. She used her other hand to touch my cheek. "You had us so worried honey."

"Mom, what are you doing at camp?" I asked confused.

"Percy, it didn't seem like you were going to make it," Piper said softly. "We called her here to," she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say. To say goodbye.

I looked around the room and that's when I saw someone else standing there. "You had us all worried, Kelp Head," Thalia responded.

I smirked at my friend. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere yet." I looked around the room and saw Leo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Nico, and even Reyna there are well.

There was a silence in the room. Something I was missing. That's when the events came rushing back. Oh, my gods, Adalyn.

I immediately tried to get out of bed. "Woah," everyone rushed to my side to hold me back.

"Slow down Percy, you need rest," Will ordered.

I choked back a sob. "I remember it. Adalyn. The titan he, he," I couldn't say it. "Is she," I wanted to ask, dead. Are my girlfriend and unborn child dead?

"Percy," Piper sat on the edge of the bed. They probably agreed to have her talk seeing her voice was normally calming, but not in this moment. "We haven't heard much about Adalyn. She called us, and we picked you up as soon as we could. All we found was you in the middle of the road practically dead."

"I need to go find her," I said shaking.

"There was one thing we have heard," Hazel said softly.

"What?" I asked hopeful for any news.

"An auction," Thalia replied with disgust in her voice.

"An auction?" I replied with confusion.

"For Percy Jackson's child," Piper replied.

"Gods, no, please no." I shut my eyes and fell back against the bed. "Guys, I need to go after her. Please don't keep me here."

"You need to heal Percy. You won't be any use to your girlfriend or child dead. You've already maxed out on nectar and ambrosia. Give it time," Will said.

"It's on the other side of the country anyway. You wouldn't make it in time," Reyna added. "But we have someone on it. We promise."

"Who?" I asked knowing this person would be responsible for the fate of my unborn child and his mother.

"Annabeth," Thalia replied smoothly.

 **Let me know what you think! As always, I love reviews or PMs! Thank you all again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I had left the hunters a day ago. I started to head out West. The hunters were heading East, so if anything happened both of paths were covered. That also meant I was alone again.

I found a small cave and set up camp. I quickly stoked a fire and watched it. I let out a sigh. As much as I loved helping other demigods, the times between missions and quest were horribly lonely. Being with the hunters brought some solace, but now I was alone again. That was until I got an iris message.

"Annabeth," Thalia cried.

"Thals, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" I asked suddenly alert. "Where are you?"

"Annabeth," Piper moved into the message as well. She looked just as upset.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I urged.

"It's, it's Percy," Thalia began.

My heart sank. We weren't together anymore, but that didn't mean I didn't care for him deeply. "Is he," I trailed off not knowing what to ask.

"It was bad for a while, but it looks like he'll pull through," Piper sighed.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"He was leaving camp with Adalyn," Piper began. Right, the girlfriend. "She called me saying there was a titan in the road and Percy was out fighting it. The last thing I know is she's screaming, and we got cut off. We found Percy in the road, barely alive."

"Oh, my gods," I mumbled. "And Adalyn?"

Thalia shook her head. "We aren't quite sure what happened to her. But that's where you come in."

"Me?" I wondered.

"We've heard news of an auction," Thalia's face contorted. "An auction for Percy Jackson's child. The highest bidder can do whatever they want with the child."

This time it was my stomach that lurched. "That's awful."

Piper nodded in agreement. "We aren't sure if Adalyn had the baby already, but I doubt it. She was only 32 weeks when Percy was attacked. I was betting they have Adalyn and she's being auctioned off as well. Percy's child and the mother of his child."

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"The auction is taking place in LA are you close?" Piper asked.

I nodded. "I'm only a few miles out of town. But what do you want me to do? The auction is going to be littered with monsters."

Thalia shrugged, then smiled. "You're _the_ Annabeth Chase, immortal extraordinaire. You've saved the world twice. Just please, get them back in one piece, assuming Adalyn is still alive," she trailed off.

"If anything happens to them, Annabeth, I don't know what Percy would do," Piper struggled.

I gulped. I knew what he would do. He would go into a rage. He would kill every single monster who had caused him pain. I had seen him in Tartarus, I knew what he was capable of.

In the background, Reyna ran out. "Guys, he's waking up."

Thank gods Percy was okay. Now it was just on me to make sure to bring his family back okay.

"Go," I told them. "I'll figure something that," and I swiped my hand through the Iris Message.

The next day, I made my way to LA at an abandoned warehouse. I debated whether or not to wear my invisibility hat but decided against it. I would rather hide in plain sight. I had scoped out the warehouse for an hour and everyone seemed to be dressed up. It was sick, but I couldn't stand out.

I threw my hair in a long braid then pinned it in an updo. I threw on an asymmetrical long purple dress with some short heels to match. I even did my makeup, something I hadn't done in a while. I made my way over to the warehouse.

To my disgust, I had no problem getting in. They sensed my immortal aura and I was ushered right in.

"Percy Jackson has screwed us all over hun," the gorgon uttered. "Good luck at the auction." I tried to show my false agreement, but all I could do was grab my paddle and head inside. I was number _1,082_. Gods.

Once I arrived inside, it was worse than I imagined. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters and immortals were idling around waiting for their chance to bid. Thankfully after turning immortal, my scent and aura changed. I wouldn't be recognized as Annabeth Chase. I'm sure many of these people would have loved to kill me as well.

Out of the blue, an auctioneer hit the gavel against the wood and the room got silent. He appeared mortal, he was probably only here for the money.

He smirked. "If everyone is ready for the main event, bring it out here."

My stomach lurched. That was Adalyn, it had to be. She was being pulled onto the stage by chains tied to her hands and feet. The crowd hooted and howled at her.

She looked utterly defeated. It wasn't enough just to auction her child off, they made it a show. She was wearing a bright white dress that was mostly sheer. It was like one of those maternity dresses expectant mothers use for photo shoots or something. Her stomach was completely bare and exposed.

"Please," she begged, tears were streaming down her eyes. "Don't do this. They can have me, just let my baby go. He can go live with his grandparents, he won't even know his father."

Oh, gods. Adalyn thought Percy was dead. It wasn't too far-fetched considering Piper mentioned it was really bad when they got there. But now she was willing to sacrifice herself for her son.

The auctioneer just laughed. "Fat chance honey. Please, someone, gag her," someone came and slipped a cloth over Adalyn's mouth, so her protests were now muffled. "But now, again, to go over the rules. Pretty simple. The highest bidder wins and can do whatever they want with the mother and child. Kill them both now, wait until the child is born, whatever it doesn't matter. It's just who is the richest and wants it the most. Let's begin."

The bidding rose fast, but it gave me time to devise my plan. There was no way I would be able to grab Adalyn with all these monsters around. Not only would they take me down, but I also had a feeling I would get recognized and get auctioned off to be killed myself.

The bidding was starting to slow down, but I wasn't able to keep track of who was still in it. I was still at the back of the room and had a limited vantage point of the crowd.

"100 million drachmas," the auctioneer called off. "Going once? Going twice? Sold to number 12. Come up on stage to claim your prize."

Then walked on stage, a demigod? I was expecting him to be a horrible creature, but he wasn't. He must have been 26 or 27, not too much older than Adalyn or me if I had actually been aging. He was flanked by a gorgon and a harpy. His steps echoed off the room as no one said a word.

Adalyn struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. The man's Gorgon and harpy took the chains and pulled her towards the man. Adalyn squirmed as he placed his rough hands on her stomach and raked them along. He then slapped her across the face and I had to bite my tongue from screaming.

"Take her to the chariot," he ordered, and they pulled Adalyn away. He then turned to the crowd. "Show's over. You can all go home now." And the crowd started to disperse. I needed to stay on Adalyn. I decided that now was the best time to wear my invisibility cap.

I turned invisible and fought the receding crowd. I went out the back door to wear the chariot was waiting. The man was preparing it and had Adalyn standing near the Pegasus. The creature gave Adalyn's stomach and a loving nudge. He must have sensed it was a descendant of Poseidon.

Before I was able to act, the chariot was up in the air. I was able to grab on just as the chariot was off in the air. I had to focus a death grip to not fall. Yet, I managed.

The ride itself wasn't long. We landed at a mansion around twenty minutes from the warehouse. This house was huge, and it was almost shocking that this demigod had one so big. But then I remembered he had just spent 100 million drachmas on Adalyn outbidding hundreds of other monsters, so they the shock disappeared.

The monsters yanked Adalyn out and practically dragged her to a clearing in the backyard of the mansion. I was careful with my steps to follow. Finally, the man ordered, "This will be fine," and the monsters dropped Adalyn's chains.

The man pulled out a dagger and approached Adalyn. She whimpered, but all he did was cut off her gag.

"Why are you doing this?" Adalyn pleaded.

The man laughed. "What has your baby daddy told you about the demigod world? About his involvement?"

Adalyn gulped. "Not much. Mostly he helped save the world twice with two wars; the titan and the giant wars."

The man scoffed. "And with all wars, there are casualties. Perseus Jackson just never had to pay for them himself."

Adalyn shifted on her feet. "You lost someone?"

He laughed. "Lost someone? Someone was destroyed because of him. My wife, Sofia, spent her dying breaths choking on her blood and calling out my name. She was calling out, 'Darin, help me please,' but there was nothing I could do. Percy had hit me hard with his sword and I couldn't get up."

"So, you were fighting on the Titan's side?" Adalyn asked. She then let out a yelp. Darin had cut into her left arm.

"Yes, since the gods never offered me anything. Sofia was too young to die. We were only 20, had been married a year. She was taken to a mortal doctor for an autopsy. It was revealed that she had been pregnant."

Adalyn stared down at her stomach and the man approached her. He placed his hand on her stomach and her jaw tightened. "And now, I get to slaughter his pregnant lover as well." He placed his dagger into Adalyn's stomach and she cried out.

I jumped into action. I hit Darin from behind. Thankfully, he dropped the dagger. I surprised him. Most people had not fought someone who they couldn't see. Adalyn's eyes got wide, but she stepped backed.

I cut into his arm, the same place he had cut Adalyn. I don't know why I was so protective of this girl, yet I was. Maybe it was because she was an innocent. Maybe it was because Percy loved her, and his child was in her. Whatever the case, I needed to save her.

Unfortunately, Darin got a hit into me and my cap came off. I kept fighting, not letting the fact I could be seen startle me. We fought back and forth for a few minutes. That's when I made my mistake. I glanced over at Adalyn to see how she was doing. She was just standing, paralyzed in fear. Darin took that as an opportunity. He knocked me on my butt then rushed to Adalyn.

Darin wrapped his arm around Adalyn's throat and placed his dagger on her stomach. There was already a drop of blood from where he had cut in early. He tightened his grip around Adalyn's neck and her eyes widen.

"One more step and I kill her," Darin shouted.

I didn't move. All I did was set down my dagger. "Darin, you don't want to do this."  
"I actually think I do. I really do," he countered.

"You don't want to hurt her. Do you know who I am?" I asked, pulling the attention from Adalyn. The man's face contorted. I gave almost a dramatic bow. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

The man's face scowled. "You."  
I rose my eyebrow. "Exactly. Wouldn't you much rather have me than her?"

Darin's grip shifted. "You want a trade?"

I nodded. "She's not worth it. Plus, I'm immortal now. Why kill me when you can torture me for an eternity?"

Darin pondered it for a moment, then removed his arm from Adalyn's neck. I let out a sigh of relief. He undid her chains and she cautiously walked over to me. I grabbed her arm.

"When I say it, run towards the front," I whispered.

I walked slowly over to Darin to finish the "deal". I got close enough and then pulled out my dagger from my thigh. I stabbed Darin in the stomach and he crumpled over. The monsters next to him sprang into action, but I disintegrated them before they even had a chance. Sirens started to blare all around us.

"Run!" I yelled at Adalyn and we both began to head to the front.

Thankfully, as I hoped, the Pegasus was still grazing the front lawn. He lifted his head when he saw Adalyn and I run towards it.

"Get on," I told Adalyn

"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "We are going to ride this? Will he even allow it?"

I nodded and the Pegasus nudged Adalyn. "He senses the descendant of Poseidon. He'll allow it," I finished as I helped Adalyn on the horse.

A moment later, we were flying up in the air. It didn't take us long to reach my campsite. I helped Adalyn off the horse. He bowed down to Adalyn and she seemed confused still. This Pegasus reminded me of Percy's Blackjack.

"Will you come in the morning to pick us up? To bring us to Camp Half-blood in the morning?" The horse let out a huff which I could only assume was a yes and flew off.

I turned to Adalyn. "Let's get you into something warmer."

I gave her an oversize sweatshirt of mine and some sweatpants. Nothing glamorous, but pretty good considering we were in the middle of nowhere. I started a fire and I looked over at Adalyn. She was shaking, with tears flowing down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. I sighed. "I mean besides the fact you were just kidnapped and almost killed. You're safe now, I'll bring you to camp in the morning."

Adalyn let out a sob. "It's just, Percy," she trailed off.

My eyes got wide. "Oh, my gods! I forgot to tell you. Percy's fine. He wasn't in great shape when they found him, but he's okay now."

Adalyn stopped her shivering. "He's alive?"  
I nodded. "You haven't known Percy as long as I have, but it will take a long time to take down that man."

Adalyn brought her hand to her mouth. "I thought he was dead. I thought I was alone."

I shook my head. "Seaweed brain would go through a lot before he left you and his child."

Adalyn cocked her head. "Seaweed brain?"  
I coughed. "Sorry, it was just a nickname I had for him before." I shook it off. "Anyways, you've been through a lot. Try to get some rest. We leave in the morning. I would Iris Message camp, but I don't have any extra water on me. So, you'll just be a surprise."

Adalyn curled up by the fire. She placed one hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. "Annabeth," she said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said softly. "I know you didn't have to come and help but."

"Adalyn there's no need to thank me. Just rest."

The next morning, we were up and headed to camp. The ride took longer than from LA to my campsite, so we had to stop for a few food and bathroom breaks. Adalyn apologized profusely, but I told her it was fine. I dropped her off on the outside border of camp.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked. "I'm sure Percy will want to thank you."

I shook my head. "No, I should already be off."

Adalyn sighed but then gave me a hug. It was unexpected, but I embraced it. "Thank you, Annabeth. You saved my life, my child's life."

"I," but then I sighed. "You're welcome. Just go and live your life now. And try not to get kidnapped anymore."  
She laughed. "I don't think Percy will let that happen again. I doubt he'll let me out of his sight."

I watched as she walked into camp. I shouldn't, but some part of me needed to see him. To see if he was truly happy. I slipped on my invisibility cap and followed Adalyn in.

She was immediately greeted by Hazel and Leo.

"Oh, my gods, Adalyn!" Hazel exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know I don't know you that well and this must be weird."

Adalyn just shook her head. "It's fine, honestly. Much better than random strangers asking to touch my belly." She laughed then bit her lip. "And Percy?"

"He's still in the infirmary, resting. Although if you would have let us know you were coming, I know he would have been waiting for you," Leo commented.

Adalyn smiled. "He would have. But he's still in the infirmary? Is he alright?"

Hazel nodded quickly. "He is as of this morning. Will was able to finish healing up his leg and arm, but he wanted to keep him there to try to get some sleep. He hasn't gotten much since you," she trailed off. Since Adalyn was kidnapped.

"Can I see him?" Adalyn asked softly.

"Absolutely, I don't think he could stand another minute without you," Leo said.

They led her into the infirmary. Adalyn gulped before she opened the door to Percy's room. I quickly followed behind. Gods, Percy looked awful. He looked so broken.

"Percy?" Adalyn said.

Percy's eyes shot up and a gleam captured his face. "Adalyn," he ran up and gave her a tight hug and a passionate kiss. He never kissed me like that.

"Percy, careful, the baby," Adalyn mumbled, and Percy quickly let go.

He bent down and rubbed Adalyn's belly. "I'm so glad you're okay," Percy let a sob out.

Adalyn was sobbing as well. "Percy, I didn't know. I thought you were dead."

Percy stood up and took Adalyn into his arms. "I thought you were dead too. And they auctioned you off? Did anyone hurt?"

Adalyn shook her head. "No, mostly just terror. I did get two cuts though."

Percy's face darkened. "What? Where?"

Adalyn sighed and took off her sweatshirt. Well, my sweatshirt. Percy instantly grabbed her are and ran his finger around the cut. He looked down at her now exposed belly and saw the cut the dagger made. He ran his hand along that.

"They made you wear this?" Percy growled.

"I was a spectacle," Adalyn replied softly.

"When I find who did this," but Adalyn cut him off.

She took his face in her hands. "Percy, please don't. The man, he sounded so angry. I can't imagine you out there, not when we have a child. Annabeth saved me, please don't go back there."

Percy's face relaxed. "I really owe Annabeth a lot of thanks. She saved my life again. She saved you."

Adalyn smiled. "She knew you would say that and she's already on her way to save some more demigods." They rested their foreheads against each other and I decided it was time for me to go.

He loved her. Like he truly loved her. The way he looked at her, gods. I've never seen Percy care about someone else so much before. It was the same way he looked at his mom and sister.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into someone. My hat fell off and I revealed myself.

"Annabeth?" It was Sally Jackson.

I leaned down to pick up my cap. "Sally," I said with a false smile on my face.

"How are you?" Sally said trying to make small talk.

"I'm good, but I should really be on my way," I said starting to move.

Sally grabbed my arm. "Did you talk to Percy? I'm sure he would love to see you."

I shook my head. "Adalyn's with him now though."

Sally's face relaxed. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"  
I nodded. "I got her out before things got too bad."

We stood in silence before Sally gave me a quick hug. "I know you and Percy aren't together anymore, but I always saw you as a daughter. If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to call me." We pulled away.

Tears threatened in my eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. But I really should get going."

"It was nice to see you Annabeth," Sally finished, and I was on my way.

Percy had his new life and I had mine.

 **As always, please review! I'm busy studying for college finals and I love encouragement in getting notifications about reviews on my story. It brightens my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

 _Two Weeks Later_

After everything, Adalyn and I were finally able to head back to our apartment and return to a semi-normal life. Adalyn and I were about to graduate and start our 'adult' jobs.

Adalyn got her degree in English and was working at a non-profit to help underprivileged children in New York read. She was also going to be doing some tutoring and editing on the side for extra cash. I was hired at an aquarium helping with sea life research. Being a child of Poseidon helped.

Our lives were all set up. That didn't mean that everything came without struggles though. Adalyn and I were trying to get used to living with each other all the time. After our life-threatening struggles died down, we had relationship struggles of our own.  
"Adalyn, you need to calm down," I said but her face only got redder. That really wasn't what I should have said.

"Calm down. Percy Jackson I will not calm down!" She raged back.

This didn't help me stay calm either. "Adalyn, you're getting upset over nothing."

"Nothing?" her face contorted. "No one cares about me. It's all about the baby."

"Adi, that's not true," I said softly.

"Isn't it though?" she threw back. "Your mother didn't start accepting me until you told her I was carrying her grandchild. Your sister just constantly wants to talk to the baby, not me. Your friends were apprehensive about me until they found out I was pregnant with _your_ baby. It's not about me, it's about him," she said pointing to her stomach.

"Adalyn, that's not true. Everyone is just excited," I said back again.

She buried her head in her hands and screamed while she kept pacing the room. "I love him too Percy, but why can't anyone like me?" she had tears streaming down her face.

I went up to touch her, but she just pulled back. "Adalyn."

"When I was kidnapped, everyone was worried about the baby. The baby! I was just a contingency. I'm just a vessel for the great Perseus Jackson's child," she screamed.

Now she was making me upset. "Are you serious?"

Tears kept rolling off her face. "If I wasn't pregnant, you wouldn't be with me. You had a way better life before me. I can't even compete with your previous girlfriend. She's freaking half-god Percy! You know the other day I heard your mom talking on the phone with one of her friends when we were over for dinner. She said 'Annabeth' instead of Adalyn. She even wishes it wasn't me pregnant with the baby."

"Adalyn, you have got to be kidding right now. I love you, and it's not just because of the baby," I said.

She backed up. "Not just because? So, it is then?"

"Gods, Adalyn!" I knew I should be calm, but how could I with her yelling at me.

"You don't even ask how my family is dealing with this," she held her hands on her back for support. "I haven't talked to my parents since I told them I was pregnant. They said once I got rid of the baby, we could talk. Do you know how that makes me feel? I'm shunned by my family for my bastard child and the father's side only cares about the child."

"Adalyn," I warned. She was starting to get out of hand.

"I get looks all the time on the street. People stare at my face then my bump and judge me for being pregnant. They see there's not ring on my finger and make more assumptions. You don't have to deal with it, but I do! Some days I just wish," she trailed off.

"Just wish what?" I replied angrily. "Just wish you weren't pregnant?"

"Gods, Percy, yes! I regret it sometimes! What could have my life been like without being knocked up? You don't have to deal with the looks, being shunned. You don't have to deal with the morning sickness, the not being able to sleep at night, the pain from growing a freaking child in you!"

"I don't have to deal with that, but I have to deal with you! I have to make compromises for you. I bet that's easier than dealing with you! You're not a piece of cake to deal with every day!" her face dropped. Crap, I had crossed a line. She headed to the door. "Adalyn, love, wait," but she just held up her hand.

"Percy, save it," tears were streaming down her cheeks, but her voice was monotoned. She slipped on her shoes with some difficulty and grabbed her purse.

"Adalyn, please don't go. If you need some space, I'll go," I said quickly.

She glared at me. "I don't want you to have to make compromises for me. I just need some air," and with that she slammed the door shut.

I went and fell on the couch. Tears were streaming down my eyes now. How had I let that get so out of hand? Just then an iris message came up.

"Hey Percy," it was my mother. I looked up and her face dropped. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's, it's Adalyn," I said softly. "We got into a fight. A big fight."

"Honey," my mom trailed off. "All couples fight. You'll come back from this."

"Mom, I don't know. It'll take some time," I sighed. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Always," she said.

"Did you ever," I gulped. "Did you ever regret being pregnant with me?"

My mom's face dropped. "It wasn't easy. I was so young and alone. After I had you, I had no doubt I was meant to be your mother, but before," she sighed. "There were moments when I thought what my life would be like without you. Without all the stares. Did Adalyn say something?"

I nodded. "She said she regrets it sometimes."

"Honey," my mom said but I continued.

"She said she thinks everyone cares about the baby and not her. How everyone hates her until they found out she's pregnant. And mom, she's not completely wrong. You didn't like her until you found out she was pregnant."

My mom sighed. "Honey, it wasn't that you two were so early into your relationship, I didn't know what to expect. When I found out she was pregnant, I connected with her. It would have happened naturally otherwise."

"She said she heard you call her Annabeth once."

Sally sighed. "It was just in passing, but I did. I can't believe she heard that."

"Mom, what do I say to her? I do love her, and _her_ not only our son." I said.

"Then tell her that. Show her that. She has a lot going on. Her body has been taken over by this child and she just needs some love and time. Show her you love her." My mom finished.

"Thank, thanks mom. I need to call her. She left after our fight, I should have gone after her, but she needed space." I said.

"Bye Percy." My mom said with a smile and ended the message.

I checked my phone and there was a voice mail from Adalyn.

"Hey Percy," she still sounded hoarse from the crying and screaming. "Don't wait up for me tonight. I just need some space. I got a hotel room and bought a change of clothes, I'm heading to work straight from here tomorrow. I just thought you would want to know that," she choked, "that baby's fine. We'll be fine. And that I'm okay too. Okay, bye." And the message ended.

Gods, how was I going to make it up to her? I had to show her my love, like my mom said. The next day I left work early to set up my plan. I lit up our apartment with candles. I started to make her an elaborate meal, well as elaborate I could make it being a minimal cook.

Adalyn walked through the door right as dinner was done. Perfect.

"Percy?" she called out. She turned and made her way into our dining room. "Percy, what did you do?" her face relaxed.

I finished with the second plate. I took my apron off and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I made you some dinner. Your favorite, chicken parm."

I pulled out her chair and she gave me a sympathetic look. Yet even with the unresolved tension in the air she dug into her food. After we finished, we sat in silence.

"Adalyn, I just want to say," but she cut me off.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset," I stood up and gave her a deep kiss.

"Adalyn, no. I didn't know you felt that way. I admit, yes, people do look at you different when they see you're pregnant but let them look. He's only a product of our love," I said smiling.

"Percy," she said sadly but I cut her off with another kiss.

"Shh, love, tonight is about you. I know you've been stressed lately. Can I run you a bath? I got a lavender bath bomb if you want it too," I finished.

"Percy, you don't have to pamper me," yet again I had to cut her off with a kiss.

"I want to."

She bit her lip. "Then yes please."

I started her bath. Adalyn came in with a bathrobe on once I filled the tub. I was able to adjust the temperature, so it was warm, but not too warm for the baby. I stood up and gave Adalyn a deep kiss and taking off her bathrobe. She shivered slightly, and I let my hands roll down her sides.

I stepped back and took a deep breath in. "Gods, Adalyn, you're so beautiful."

She blushed. "Percy."

"I'll just leave you now, unless," I stared at her. "Unless I could join you." I threw up my hands. "No funny business, I swear. I just want to be with you," I finished.

"I suppose I can allow it," she bit her lip as I took off my clothes.

I slipped in the tub and helped Adalyn in. She sighed and leaned back against me. I planted a light kiss on her shoulder. I began to kiss up her neck.

"Perseus," she moaned.

"Sorry," I said nibbling her ear. "I forgot, just relaxing, no funny business."

I placed my hands on her hips, but Adalyn moved them up to her stomach. I smiled at feeling my son's kicks.

"I'm sorry I got so mad yesterday," I began. "You're so amazing and I practically worship you every day. I forget you don't see yourself the way I do."

"Percy, I should be the one apologizing." Adalyn said.

"Absolutely not. You are carrying a human being inside of you right now, you can't be apologizing ever." I smiled and kissed her neck. "I know you can't see yourself how I do, but if I didn't know any better I would have sworn you are a goddess Adalyn Woods."

Adalyn placed her hand on top of mine. I continued. "I don't tell you enough, but I'm completely in love with you. Even when we first met, I had strong feelings for you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry if you ever feel any less."

"I love how you love our son so much," Adalyn began. I rubbed her stomach lightly. "Most guys wouldn't want a baby so young, but you love him so much. I guess I'm just jealous sometimes."

I tried not to, but I laughed. "Jealous?"

Adalyn pouted. "Yes, you talk to him all the time and love him so much and," I turned her head around and kissed her.

"Love, you have nothing to be jealous about. There's enough love to go around. In fact," Adalyn shifted so my face was to her stomach. "Hey buddy, it's your dad again. Do you think you could like, go to sleep for a while? Or at least turn around? I'm going to do some things to your mom that I don't want you to know about yet."

Adalyn's face blushed. "Percy."

I stood up and pulled Adalyn to our bedroom. "I know I said no funny business, but I've changed my mind." I set her down on the bed. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

I woke up the next morning next to Adalyn. We both had huge smiles on our faces.

I kissed her forehead. "Good morning my love."

She smiled back and kissed me again. "You know, yesterday, at the hotel, I didn't really sleep. I know we've only been doing it for a few months, but I missed sharing a bed with you."

Our noses were touching. "Me too. I don't think I slept at all without you by my side." I trailed my finger down Adalyn's side and she squirmed. I was going to try something when her stomach grumbled. "Someone's hungry."

She smirked. "I did a lot of work last night."

I kissed her temple. "Don't move. I'll make you breakfast."

I slipped on my boxers and quickly made her breakfast. Her eyes grew wide when I brought it in. I let out a light laugh as Adalyn finished it quickly. I cleaned up and came back into bed with her. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" I said softly.

She nodded. "I love you too Percy. It's just so weird. If anyone had told me a year ago I would be in love with someone and having their baby, I would have thought they were insane."

My eyes lit up. "Wait, did you ever realize that the baby's due the night of our first date?"

"I did not, wow," she placed her hand on my cheek. "Do you think if someone told us after that first date that in a year we would be having a baby we would have believed them?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. But if they said we were completely and utterly in love, I would have. Even after that first date, I knew you were someone special Adalyn Woods."

She blushed. "Percy, again, thank you for being so amazing. You're an amazing boyfriend and will be an amazing father."

"And you an amazing mother," I replied.

She smiled. "Can we just hang out all day?"

"I would have it no other way."

 **Hope you like the update (I've been writing too much and not studying enough, bad for me, good for you!). As always, please leave your review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I stayed up late writing this and am very happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!**

Adalyn POV  
The weeks went by quickly. There was a lot to prepare with the baby on the way. Percy and I decorate the nursery and kept up with my appointments. All this while both starting new jobs. It got to be a lot and Percy and I decided to take a little break and head to camp half-blood the weekend before the baby was due.

We were walking hand and hand on the beach. We were just talking, but I had to say something that was on my mind.

"You know I almost got an abortion?" I told Percy.

His eyes went wide but then softened. "We talked about it, but I never thought you were leaning towards it."

I shrugged and rubbed my belly. It was hard to think that I had considered it ever now that the baby was only due in a few days. But I had.

"When?" Percy asked. "And how close were you to doing it?"

I gulped. "I had the pill Percy. I was going to take it and feign a miscarriage. But I just couldn't do it. It was the day after you got hurt, although I didn't know why at the time."

"A monster attack," he mumbled. "A bad one."

I nodded slowly. "It wasn't the attack, per se, but what you said afterward."

I thought back to the day.

 _6 months ago_

"Hey," I opened the door to my boyfriend. He was coming over, but he looked horrible. He had a black eye and cuts all over. The more I focused on the injuries, the more muddled they got. "Oh my god, Percy, what happened?"  
He came into my apartment and I shut the door. He stumbled over to the couch and put down a golden, pen? I sat next to him and placed my hand on his cheek. He winced slightly. "Percy," I mumbled.

"I got jumped on my way here," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Babe," I said slowly.

"Adi, I'll be fine. Can I just take a shower and get ready? I have extra clothes in your room. I don't know how long I'll be," he said.

I nodded. "Let me know if you need anything. It looks really bad Percy. I should maybe drive you to a hospital."  
He shook his head. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just give me some time."

Percy then stared down at my stomach. At the time, I wasn't used to him doing that yet. We had only known for a few weeks and were navigating new waters. Normally I got a jittery feeling in my stomach when Percy looked at the baby. But that time I could tell the look was sad, almost burdened. I tried to decipher it more, but Percy just gave my stomach light kiss and went off.

I waited for about an hour and decided to go check on Percy. I was about to open the door, but I heard Percy talking to someone else. Almost on speaker phone or something. I bit my lip and leaned against the door to listen.

"Are you sure you're okay Percy? All that by yourself?" a man's voice asked.

"Grover, really, I'm fine. That's not what worries me," Percy trailed off.

"What does? Percy, I know your emotions have been all over the place lately. What I'm not sure is why." The man, Grover, said.

"Grover," Percy sighed. "I've been seeing someone and she, well, we're," Percy let out a bigger sigh. "We aren't really telling anyone but she's pregnant." Percy and I had agreed we weren't telling anyone yet, but I wasn't really upset. He sounded like he needed to tell this friend, and I couldn't be mad at that.

There was silence. "It's yours?" Grover asked back.

"Yeah, and man, I don't know what to do." Percy said. He sounded so lost. A lot worse off than when we talked about it. My heart sank. Percy had always been the one who was so excited for the baby, but now it sounded like he wasn't sure.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Grover questioned.

"Man, it's a baby!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm only 22! I never thought I'd have kids and now I'm having one. Should I even have a kid? And my girlfriend," Percy's voice lowered. "She doesn't know anything. How am I supposed to deal with that? I don't want to burden the baby."

After hearing that, I backed away. What he said shook me to my core. I didn't know anything? Of course, I didn't know anything! I was pregnant at 22! Of course, I had no idea how to be a mother! And apparently my boyfriend didn't even want the baby.

I held back my tears as I heard my bedroom door open. Percy walked out, and he looked a lot better. In fact, all of his injuries were gone. I frowned.

"How are you all healed already?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "I told you it wasn't as bad as it looked. But can we move movie night to tomorrow?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Of course, I'll see you then."

Percy gave a look I couldn't quite articulate at my stomach and then was off. The next morning, I went straight to a clinic and got an abortion pill. Percy's conversation proved to me that he didn't want a kid. He never had. He thought the baby was a burden.

I arrived back to my apartment and had it all planned out. I would get up and take the pill during the movie. I would start getting cramps and go to the bathroom where I would lose the baby. It wasn't what originally, I had planned, but it needed to go that way. I had a sense of guilt, of dread. I had strong feelings for Percy and I would have to lie to him from this moment on? Could I do that to him?

Percy knocked on my door a few hours later. He had a movie in one hand and a box of cookies in another. I smiled at him.

"Are you still craving cookies from the bakery down the street? I know last week you were, so I picked some up on my way over," he had a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm always craving cookies, pregnant or not." I laughed.

We got settled in and began playing the movie. I leaned into Percy and felt instant regret for what I was about to do. I kept thinking about it and not paying attention to the movie. I felt my eyelids drop. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before staying up thinking about the baby and Percy. Percy's breathing was so calming. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a few seconds.

I woke up later to Percy talking to someone. I didn't dare open my eyes when I realized it was the baby. His hand was rested on my bare stomach and his face was low.

"Hey baby, it's your daddy again," he laughed. "That's so weird to say, but it's me. I'm trying to talk soft, so I don't wake up your mom. She's really amazing." Percy sighed. "I know you don't know much, but the world is a scary place. I promise, no matter what, I'm going to do all I can do to protect you always."

Percy gave my belly a soft kiss. "I love you so much baby. And I'm going to tell you a secret, I love your mommy so much too. She doesn't know it yet, I haven't told her. So, this has to stay in between you and me for now. But I love you both with my whole heart."

Percy continued to talk, and his voice lulled me back to sleep.

 _Present_

"So, me talking to him saved him?" Present day Percy asked.

I nodded. "In a sense, yeah. I didn't know the day before you were referring to the world of gods and monsters, that's the thing I didn't know."

Percy nodded but suddenly got sad. "Wait, you thought I was saying you didn't know anything? Like about being a mom?"  
I smiled sadly. "What else could it be about?"  
Percy grabbed me in his arms. "You're going to be a great mom."

"I know, and after that moment I knew you would be a fantastic dad," but then I quickly grabbed Percy's hand. Something was happening.

"Adalyn? Is something wrong?" he asked. Just then, water flowed down my legs. His eyes widen. "Was that?"  
"My water just broke," I confirmed.

Percy's eyes went wide. "It's time?"

I smiled. "It's time."

Percy POV

Adalyn and I were in the hospital only two hours later. I had rushed her back to our car and into the city as fast as we could. Adalyn called my mom to tell her the baby was coming, but it might be a while. My mom was already on her way. Thankfully, we had packed everything in the car in case the moment came early.

We got checked into the hotel room and it was time to wait. Adalyn was having contractions, but she wasn't dilated nearly enough yet. It would be a while before the baby was ready to come out.

Adalyn was pacing the room and grabbed the railing of the bed when another contraction came about. I quickly went over and rubbed her back as it passed. I kissed her neck once it was finally done.

"Love, you're doing great," I said but it hurt me to see her in so much pain.

"Am I though? These hurt like Hades," she said slumping over onto the bed. Then another contraction came and went.

"They are closer now. Baby, it's almost time. Are you sure you don't want an epidural?" I asked, and I got a death glare from my girlfriend.

"Do you not think I can handle this?" she said with her teeth gritted sitting up again.

I threw my hands up in defense. "I absolutely think you can handle this. I just hate seeing you in pain," I said rubbing her hair which was damp with sweat.

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Percy, I just want to be able to walk around. I would hate being confined to the bed."

Just then the doctor came in and announced Adalyn was 7 centimeters dilated, only 3 left. Adalyn yelled into the pillow as soon as the doctor left.

"Why can't your son come into this world faster?" she grunted.

I smiled and rubbed her belly as a contraction came. "Hey buddy, I can't wait to meet you soon. I've been talking to you through your mommy's belly, but soon I'll get to hold you in my own arms and I can't wait."  
A nurse knocked on the door. "Mr. Jackson and Ms. Woods," thank goodness she had gotten our names right. Adalyn hated when people assumed we were married. "There's a woman here, Sally, she's wondering if she can come in? She understands if not though, whatever the mother is comfortable with."

I gave Adalyn a look as she sat up in bed. "Honey, she doesn't have to come in. I know you're in a lot of pain."

Adalyn shook her head with teary eyes. "It would be nice to have someone who's been through this before here." The nurse smiled, and my mom walked in.

My mom rushed immediately over to Adalyn and sat next to her. She took her hand and rubbed her back when another contraction came. Wow, my mom was a pro at this. I guess she had gone through it before, twice.

"Adalyn, sweetie. I know it's not a great question, but how are you doing?" My mom asked in the kindest voice.

Adalyn practically sobbed out with tears rolling down her face. "I just want the baby out. It hurts so much. Your son knocked me up, how come he doesn't have to go through it at all?"

"Oh honey," Adalyn fell into my mother's arms. "I know it's not the same, but Percy loves you so much and hates to see you hurt too. I hate to see you hurt."

I rubbed her back. "Love, if I could take all the pain away and have it myself, I would."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "How do you always know what to say?"

I laughed and kissed her cheek as she was still leaned into my mom. "It's a gift," and she chuckled softly as another contraction came.

She let out a sob. "I just wish," but then she stopped herself.

"Just wish what honey?" my mom asked still comforting her.

"I just wish my parents were here," Adalyn said softly. "I tried calling them, but they just hung up as soon as I started to speak. They are so disappointed in me."

My mom pulled away and held Adalyn's shoulders. "Your parents should be proud of you. I'm so proud of you. You are giving your body to this child and you are going to raise him right. Percy and you are going to be amazing parents, don't let anyone try to tell you any different."

"Sally, thank you." Then Adalyn screamed with a contraction. "It's been nine hours, when is this going to stop?" It had already been nine hours?

"I'm sorry to tell you this dear, but I was in labor 22 hours with Percy," my mother exclaimed.

My eyes went wide. "Twenty-two hours? Of this? Mom, I'm so sorry."

My mom just laughed. "But in the end, it was all worth it, I got a beautiful son."

The doctor came in. "Sorry, but I'm just going to have a look." The doctor came back with a smile. "Well, Ms. Woods, you are ten centimeters dilated. Are you ready to have this baby?"  
Adalyn's eyes went wide. "It's time?"

"It's time," the doctor confirmed as many nurses began rushing in as well.

My mom kissed Adalyn's forehead. "This is going to be the toughest, but Percy will be by your side. You're going to get through this and soon you will have a beautiful baby boy. I'll be out in the hall. Let me know when you two are okay for visitors, I can't wait to meet my grandson." And she left.

Adalyn got situated into place. She gripped my hand. "Percy."

I pressed my forehead against hers. "Love, you got this." And she did.

Twenty minutes later, I was holding our little baby boy in my arms. He was born perfectly healthy and without complications. I smiled softly at my little angel.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you, I'm so glad you are finally here," I gave him a soft kiss and he shifted softly in his sleep. I turned over to Adalyn who was looking at us with glistening eyes.

"My two boys," she said smiling.

"Do you want to hold him again?" I asked, and she let out an enthusiastic nod.

He squirmed a little but settled once he was in his mother's arms. "Hi baby," she smiled.

"You were so amazing," I said. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well we just did this," she said motioning to our son. "Are we going to fight over who gets to hold him?" she asked with a laugh.

I shook my head. "I'll hold him forever and ever, but you look like he was meant for your arms."

She returned with a smile. "Well, Percy. He's going to need a name."

I took a deep breath. "He is, isn't he? I know we've talked about a few," I trailed off.

Adalyn looked with happy tears at our child. "What about Logan?"

I smiled. "He's definitely a Logan. And a middle name?"

Adalyn kissed just his head. "I don't know? He's so perfect. What do you think?"

I gulped. There was one name that had been on my mind. "What about Jace? I told you about my friend Jason who died. It only seems fitting to be able to honor him, somehow."

"It's perfect. Logan Jace," but then Adalyn trailed off biting her lip. "We never did talk about a last name, did we?"

I shook my head as the ring felt heavy in my pocket. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." I approached her bed and took a breath. "Adalyn Woods, I love you so much. I know we don't have a conventional relationship, doing things a little out of order," I said rubbing my son's head. Adalyn let out a small laugh. "But I love you so much. You've accepted me and my life without question. Ever since I met you, I've felt connected to you."

I got down on one knee and Adalyn gasped. With shaking hands, I took the small black box out of my pocket. "I was trying to think of where to do this, but none of the places would ever fit you well enough. Then I knew the most perfect place would be to do it with our son, so," I took a deep breath and opened the box. "Adalyn Woods, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, Percy. Of course," she smiled, and I slipped the ring onto her finger. I leaned in for a passionate kiss. Well, not too passionate with a baby in her arms.

After I pulled away, Logan opened his eyes and Adalyn let out a small gasp. "He has your eyes," she looked up at me. "I was hoping he would have your eyes."

I pressed my cheek to hers. "But he has all your other features. Your mouth, your nose, and I'm sure he'll have your smile."

She smirked. "And as much as I love keeping him to ourselves, I think there is an anxious grandmother outside waiting to meet her grandson."

I kissed her forehead. "I'll go get her."

I opened the door to the hall and there my mom was waiting with Paul and Estelle. I let out the hugest smile I think I have ever let out in my life. "Mom, do you want to come and met him?"

My mom already had tears in her eyes. She kissed Estelle's head. "I'm going to go meet the baby, but your dad will bring you in a few minutes to meet him too."

My mom followed me into the room. I turned back at her to see her face when she saw the baby. It was pure joy. She walked slowly over the bed where Adalyn was talking lightly to our son.

"And there's your grandma," Adalyn said lifting her arm a little higher, so my mom could see him.

"Percy, Adalyn, he's so perfect." My mom remarked.

"Mom, meet Logan Jace Jackson," I said proudly.

"Oh, Percy," my mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Would you like to hold him?" Adalyn asked.

"I most definitely would," my mom picked Logan up from Adalyn's arms and pulled him close to her chest. She let out a small gasp when she noticed something else. "Is that a ring on your finger?"

Adalyn blushed and held it up. "Percy proposed to me after Logan was born and I accepted."

"Percy," my mom said. "I'm so proud of you."

Just then Paul walked in with Estelle. She was walking shyly in front of her father. My mom placed Logan back in Adalyn's arms. I walked over and squatted down to Estelle's level.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" I asked.

"Are you a daddy now?" she bit her lip.

I smiled. "I am, do you want to come to meet my baby?" She nodded very quickly with wide eyes. I guided her over to the bed. "He's really little, so you have to be gentle with him."

"Do you think he'll remember me from talking to him in Adi's belly?" Estelle questioned.

Adalyn smiled. "I know he will." She patted on the bed next to her. "Come up here and see him." I lifted Estelle on the bed next to Adalyn.

"He's so cute," Estelle exclaimed. She giggled as he grabbed her finger. "And he has my finger!"

I walked over to where my mom was standing in Paul's arms. "That's your grandson Paul. That's Logan Jace Jackson."

Even Paul had tears in his eyes. "Percy, you've come a long way from that kid I first met."

I laughed. "I sure have."

Then Estelle let out another squeal. She was holding Adi's left hand and looking at her engagement ring. "It's so sparkly! And you're getting married!"

"We are," Adalyn smiled.

My family stayed a few more minutes, but then my mom announced. "We should get going. You two both need some rest, well, while you can get it anyway." We all said our goodbyes and then it was just my fiancé, my son, and I again.

"We should probably call Piper and the others," Adalyn announced.

My eyes went wide. "We should. She'll kill me if she doesn't get to see him."

I quickly texted Piper to get everyone together and I'd send them an Iris message. A few minutes later we were messaging.

"Percy, what's going on? Oh, my gods!" She put the signs together. "Is that him?"

I nodded to the baby in my arms. "This is my son. Logan, meet Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, and Grover. These are my friends and there are so many more I want you to meet soon."

"Aww, Logan," Hazel squeaked.

"How old is he? I know you guys left camp this morning in a hurry," Frank said.

"He's only three hours old. My fiancé was great, but Logan took a while to come out," I said.

"Eep! Fiancé?" Piper shrieked. "You proposed?"

Adalyn smiled from the bed and held up her ring. "He most definitely did."

"You've had an eventful day, Percy," Leo smirked.  
"I most definitely did," I smiled.

Adalyn relaxed and said softly. "Tell them his full name."

I took a deep breath and stared at my friends. "I would like to officially introduce you to

Logan Jace Jackson," I paused waiting for it to register with my friends.

"Jace as in," Piper had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Percy."

"Jason would have loved to meet him," Frank commented and then Adalyn let out

yawn.

"We've had a long day. I'll talk to you all soon, so you can meet him in person," I said.

"Percy," Grover looked into my eyes. I knew he could tell all of my feelings and it was

overwhelming him too. "You deserve this. You're going to be a great father and husband."

"Thanks, man," and with that, they hung up.

I went over and kissed my fiancé's head. "Get some sleep, I'll stay up with Logan."

She gave me a wary eye. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes in return. "You just went through ten hours of labor to bring our son into this world. Rest, he'll be here when you get up." I brought Logan over, so Adalyn could give him one quick kiss on the head, but she was sleeping momentarily after that.

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room holding my son. My life couldn't get any better than this.  
 **As always, please read and review! Hope you all enjoyed and there is much more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy POV  
"Shh, Logan, baby, your mommy is trying to sleep," I softly rocked my child back and forth in my arms.

My heart ached for my baby. I hated to see him cry. And I felt I had tried everything. I changed his diaper, rocked him, even tried to read him a book. Nothing was working. I tried walking around the apartment, but his crying only grew. I just wanted Adalyn to get some rest. Logan was only 6 weeks old, but he was keeping us up most of the night.

"Logan," I kissed my son's head. "Buddy, I hate to see you cry. I just want you to stop crying," but he wouldn't stop. Just then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso and gave me a kiss on the shoulder. "Adalyn," I sighed and turned around at my fiancé.

"I'll take him, he's probably just hungry," she sighed tiredly. I sighed in turn and placed him in her arms. His cries immediately diminished. Adalyn to sit down on the couch.

"I've tried everything, how come all you have to do is hold him and he stops crying?" I sighed exasperated and defeated.

She smiled. "He just knows I mean food."

Adalyn brought our child to her breast and he began to feed. She flinched a little when he grasped on but relaxed a moment after. I sat down next to her and rubbed Logan's head.

"Did you at least get some sleep?" I asked softly.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Some."

"Adi," I scolded. Ever since Logan was born, I don't think she's slept more than a few hours at a time if even that.

"Percy, it's fine honestly. I'm happy, just tired," she looked down and Logan was sleeping against her chest. "I'll go put him down, maybe he'll sleep for a while." Adalyn headed into the nursery and I broke down.

Everything from the last few weeks had built up, and I couldn't help myself. I was hoping I would stop by the time Adalyn got back, but I hadn't heard her come around.

"Percy?" She wrapped her arms around me and I fell into her lap. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible father," I muttered finally saying it for the first time.

"Perseus Jackson, why on earth would you ever say that?" Adalyn asked angrily and pulled me up. She had one hand on my cheek and was looking into my eyes.

Yet I couldn't stop. "And I'm a horrible fiancé. How can you stand me right now? You're barely sleeping and here I am the one complaining. You're so amazing Adi, and I'm just," but she hopped in my lap and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Percy," I sighed against her lips. "You are a great fiancé and father."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. Logan never stops crying unless you're around. I try everything, but all you have to do is hold him and he stops crying. And you never get sleep because of it."

"Love, Logan loves you. He was just in me for nine months, he knows my touch, but he knows your voice," she smiled and touched my neck. "Any time he was kicking, all you had to do was talk to him and he would stop."

"I try to, I read him books as you do, but it doesn't help." I protested.

She shook her head. "You get shaky when you read, you try too hard. Just talk to him like you did before. Tell him stories, your own stories." She gave me another peck. "It would also help if you held him like he wasn't made of glass. He's little Percy, but he won't break."

"How are you so perfect?" I asked in wonder at her.

Adalyn smiled and shook her head. "Percy, I'm still learning about this whole mother thing too. Do you know how many times I called your mother in the first few weeks? She was probably sick of me calling, I had so many questions. But in the end, she told me I'm his mother and I know how to do it, and I do. Just like you're his father and know what you need to do."  
"I love you so much Adalyn Woods," I said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"I can't wait until it's Adalyn Jackson," she replied back in wonder but then let out a loud yawn.

"Okay," I declared and picked her up in my arms.

"Percy!" she whispered yelled as to not wake up Logan.

"You need to get some sleep and I'm going to stay with you until you do," I said and brought her into our room. She rolled her eyes as I tucked the covers around her.

"Percy, I'm not a child," but she stopped talking as I kissed her.

She laid on her side and I slowly rubbed her back. "Just sleep, love. Logan was just fed, you'll be fine to rest for a few hours. I can always feed him from the bottle with your milk if he gets up."

She was already drifting off. "Mhmmmmmm."

I gave her a light kiss and silently got off the bed. Thankfully, I didn't wake her. I went out into the living room and sighed. Our apartment had become a bit of a mess ever since Logan was born. Dishes were not done and pillows through about.

I got to work cleaning the apartment. As messy as I was, I know we shouldn't be living in this mess. It honestly didn't take long to get things done, we just normally fell asleep before they were done. As I finished the last of the cleaning, I heard a sharp cry from the nursery.

I rushed over to find Logan crying and squirming. I picked him up and did a diaper check. I quickly changed his diaper, but his crying didn't stop. Oh, please don't wake up Adi.

I went into the corner farthest from our room and sat into the rocking chair. I rocked back and forth trying to soothe him. It wasn't working. I debated whether I should read him a book or something, but then I remembered what Adalyn had said. Just talk to him.

"Hey buddy, it's uh, it's your daddy," the crying continued. "I love you so much, buddy. I would talk to you all day if it made you stop crying. I hate hearing you cry," I gulped as he didn't stop. Stop being shaky, I reminded myself. "You're very special Logan, you're the grandson of Poseidon. I'm your daddy but that's who my dad is," Logan slowly started to calm down.

"I'm a demigod, half-god, and half-mortal. You're a legacy though, your mommy is pure mortal but she's so perfect sometimes it's hard to believe," his tears stopped flowing. "Someday you'll go to camp half-blood, that's where people like us go to train. But that won't be for a while. I'm going to protect you for as long as I can. I was twelve when I went, someone thought I stole Zeus's lightning bolt. But I went and saved it," I smiled down as Logan was staring up at me with wide eyes. Gods, I loved him so much.

That's when I felt another presence in the room, but I could tell it wasn't Adalyn. I started to reach down for my sword but then the person spoke. "Percy, son, it's just me," Poseidon spoke.

"Dad," I said with a sigh and relaxed a little still rocking Logan in my arms.

"Sorry I scared you. I just wanted to come to see my grandson," my dad walked over cautiously and I stood up to meet him. My dad let out a massive sigh when he laid eyes on Logan. "He has the eyes," he said smiling at the Poseidon green orbs.

I laughed. "You can hold him if you like."

"Can, can I?" He asked holding out his arms. I gently placed Logan in his arms and my dad cooed at him. "It's been so long since I've had a child in my arms."

"You never held me when I was a baby, did you?" I asked without even thinking. It wasn't really a question you asked a god.

And yet, he still responded. "No, I didn't, and I regret it so much. Leaving Sally so young with you and not even visiting once," he trailed off. "And yet, Perseus, you have turned into such a great young man and now a father," he said gesturing to my little angel.

I smiled as I went over and rubbed Logan's cheek. "I'm still learning about this whole father thing, but I'm starting to get used to it. I'm his father," I said almost in disbelief.

My father placed Logan back into my arms. "Have you decided what you are going to tell him about the demigod world?"

I sighed. "No, Adalyn and I need to talk about that, but I know she'll end up telling me it's ultimately my decision. She's still learning about the demigod world as well."

My father nodded. "That's understandable."

"I mean, I didn't find out until I was twelve," I added.

"But you're his father Percy, I wasn't around, and you will be. Some kids find out a lot earlier," he continued.

"Annabeth found out when she was seven. Seven! And she ran away. I can't even imagine," I trailed off.

"You say her name without resentment now," Poseidon said almost in wonder.

I gulped. After the whole Annabeth getting immortality thing, I was pretty broken up. I had talked to my father about it, but I had barely been able to say her name. Now I could talk about her freely.

I shrugged. "She's someone I knew. She's a demigod. But I know I don't want Logan's story to mirror hers." I smiled down at my son. "I want him to know, at least partially. I want him to know about my friends and be with them. I don't want him scared if Leo starts on fire or wonder why Thalia doesn't get older. But I can't send him to camp that young."

My father smiled. "Sounds like a great decision, I'm sure Adalyn will agree. And if you keep telling him stories, he'll be well prepared." Poseidon cocked his head slightly. "It seems your fiancé is starting to wake up and I must be off. I would like to officially meet her before the wedding though, assuming I am invited?"

"Of course," I replied.

My father let out once last proud smile. "Goodbye Percy and," he smiled down, "and Logan," and with that, he was off.

I went back and sat down in the rocking chair with Logan. He just kept staring at me with wide eyes as I continued with my stories. I didn't even realize Adalyn was watching in the doorway until her timer went off for Logan to eat. I stood up and switched spots with her, so she could sit and feed Logan.

"How long were you watching?" I asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to know that you were crazy earlier to say you weren't a good dad," she smiled back.

"Speaking of dads, mine just came to visit," I said.

She raised her eyebrow. "Like your dad who's a god?"

I laughed. "Yes, he just popped in for a few minutes. He wanted to meet Logan but said we should set up a time for you two to meet before the wedding."  
Adalyn sucked in a breath. "Percy, I don't think your dad really wants to meet me. He was probably just being polite. A god doesn't want anything to do with me."  
I rolled my eyes. "Of course, he does, we have to make sure to send him an official invite once we get our wedding invitations out."

Adalyn grunted. "Don't even remind me. I love you Percy, but planning a wedding and having a newborn? And we both start work again next week."

"We'll make it work," I replied instantly. "But, since things are going to get crazy in a week, I was hoping we could go to camp so my friends could meet Logan. That is if you are okay with it," I quickly added.

Adi smiled. "Of course, I want your friends to meet Logan. So, did you make a decision about telling Logan?"

I nodded. "Tell him about the demigod world, but don't send him to camp until he needs it, probably like twelveish."

"Sounds perfect, you should Iris Message your friends and tell them we'll be there with Logan this weekend." She said as she lifted Logan to burp.

"I'll get right on that," I replied.

And two days later, Adalyn, Logan, and I were at camp half-blood. Logan was already a hit. Everyone wanted to hold him, and he was doing surprisingly well with all the strangers. Already a people pleaser.

"Percy, he's so precious," Piper said placing Logan back into my arms.

"You did good Percy," Grover added.

I could start feeling tears in my eyes. It didn't help that Adi had already started crying a few minutes ago.

"Wait, is _the_ Percy Jackson crying?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow. "I get the fiancé, but Jackson?"

I laughed. "I'm just so happy. Logan is going to have so many people in his life who love him and will protect him. I can't thank you guys enough."

"And there's even more people who will," Hazel smiled. "Percy, turn around."

"Thalia," I said turning slowly. She was walking from a distance but was now near our group. Logan squirmed a little in my arms but otherwise stayed quiet and awake.

"Jackson, I heard you named your son after my brother," she said slightly shaking. I don't think I had ever seen Thalia shaking before.

I walked over to her and she didn't move. Everyone in the room was silent. They were waiting to see how Thalia would react to Logan. To the child named after her brother.

"Thalia, meet Logan Jace Jackson," I said holding out my son a little. "Logan, this is your aunt Thalia. Your middle name is after her brother, a very brave demigod who died to help save the world."

She hesitantly ran her finger down his arm and he looked up at her curiously. "Kelp Head, he has your eyes. You better hope that's the only thing similar to you or else you are going to have a handful."

"Hey!" I protested jokingly. "I wasn't that bad."

Almost all of my friends responded with. "Really?"

I scoffed overdramatically. "I'm thoroughly offended right now."

I looked up and Thalia was still staring at Logan. "Jason would be so happy right now. To know his friends were able to move on and actually live life."

"Thalia," Piper responded starting to get teary eyed and went over to hug her.

I smiled sadly at my friends but then looked around and didn't see Adalyn. "Hey, where did Adalyn go?"

"She said she needed a minute," Hazel responded.

"Why would she need a minute?" Frank asked confused.

That's when it hit me, and I sighed. "Her family has ceased contact with her, ever since they found out she was pregnant."

"They did what?" Piper responded boldly.

I nodded. "They are pretty conservative. So, when they found out their unmarried twenty-two-year-old daughter was pregnant with a boyfriend she had only been with for a few months," I trailed off. "Well, you get the picture."

Piper sighed. "And seeing you here, with us, we are your family Percy. Adalyn doesn't have that right now."

"I'll, I'll go talk to her," I said and started to head off.

I knew where she would be. Last time we came to camp, Adi had fallen in love with it. I knew she was there even before I heard her soft cries. I picked up my pace and held Logan close to my chest. My heart fell when I saw her sitting on the beach.

Adalyn had her arms wrapped around herself and tears streaming down her face. She had always been the strong one through all of this, and now I needed to be there for her. I slowly sat down next to her and she sniffed.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," but I cut her off with a kiss and handed her Logan.

"He always makes you happy," I said smiling.

Adalyn let out a soft laugh and smiled through her tears. "He does, and you do too Percy."

"Now, are you going to tell me what you were upset about? I know you pretty well, so I can guess but," she leaned in and gave me a bright kiss on my cheek.

"My family," she sighed. "Seeing you with all these people, they're your friends, your family. And you have actual family as well. Your mom, sister, stepdad, even your father, who is a god, has come to see you since Logan was born." She gave me a teary smile. "I have no one."

"Adi, we are all here for you," I replied.

She smiled. "Percy, of course, I know that. I just wish there were people for me. I've tried calling other friends and family back home, besides my parents, but they won't answer my calls either. I'm sure my parents made up some blatant lie for why I haven't come home in a while."  
My face grew red. "You think they would do that."

She nodded lightly and rocked Logan. "Most of my friends and family would be shocked about Logan, but they wouldn't abandon me like my parents did. And my brother," she trailed off and looked out on the water.

"He's in the military, isn't he?" I asked trying to remember.

She nodded. "He's been gone for almost two years, but he comes back next month. He's in special operations, so he wasn't able to have contact with anyone. And now he'll come back home, and I won't be there to greet him like I promised him when he left. My parents will surely lie about why I'm not there too."

"We should go visit them. Make them see Logan," I said quickly.

Adi smiled but shook her head. "They don't want to see him. I want Logan to have love in his life, not hate. Plus, we would have to take a plane to go to Iowa, and Logan's too little and you hate planes."

"I'd make an exception for you. I know you love your family, just give them time," I sighed and was going to say more but then Piper ran down the hill.

"Thank the gods, you guys are here. You need to come back, quick." Piper said urgently.

I quickly helped Adalyn up and we quickly followed Piper. "Pipes, what's going on?"

She stopped for a brief moment to turn back to us. Her face fell. She looked directly at Logan swaddled in Adalyn's arms. "There's been a prophecy."  
We reached back to the main part of camp where all my friends where looking somber standing in a circle. In the middle, Grover was helping support the one and only Rachel Dare who looked exhausted. The way she did right after issuing a prophecy.

I quickly snatched Logan from Adalyn's arms and held him close to my chest. I shut my eyes tight. "Gods, please no. Tell me it's not what I think it is."

"Percy, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I just wanted to come to see him," Rachel's face dropped. "I just wanted to see him."

"Is it about him?" I asked slowly.

Grover was the only one who responded. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Why can't he be spared? I've been involved in two prophecies, isn't that enough to spare my son?" I asked in anguish. No one responded. "What did it say? Is he going to have to endure pain and suffering? Is he going to die?"

"Percy," it was Thalia who spoke. "We can't tell you."

"Can't tell me!" I burst out in rage. "You mean you don't want to. Thalia, this is my _child_! You were almost the person from the great three prophecy, you know what it's like." Logan let out a loud cry. Adalyn stepped forward and took him from my arms and tried to calm him.  
"Percy, we all know, which is why we don't want to tell you," Hazel said softly.

My hands balled up into fists. "Are you sure it's him?"

Piper nodded beside me. "It spoke of the grandson of Poseidon being born with a late son of Jupiter's name. I don't think it could have been any clearer unless it said it was Logan Jace Jackson."

"So, you all know?" I asked.

"We do, but Percy, you know prophecies are cryptic. They have a way of beating around the bush," Frank said.

"Just protect him," it was this time Leo who spoke. "We'll all be with you to help raise him. You just have to raise him to be brave and selfless, like you."

Thalia added, "Yeah, Kelp Head, he'll be like you, much to my objections earlier."

I sighed. "So, what do I do now? Just take him home like nothing's wrong?"

Rachel nodded. "We almost didn't even tell you this much, but you needed to know. Hold him tighter tonight Percy. Go home with your fiancé and child, we have much to discuss."

I shakenly turned away from my friends. Adalyn followed my lead back to the car. This was just supposed to be a day where all my friends met my son, now it was a day condemning him. We drove back in silence.

Once we got to our apartment, Adalyn placed Logan in his crib and came out to the living room. I was sitting on the couch in deep contemplation. How could this be happening? Adalyn wrapped her arms around me.

"What are you thinking?" she asked sweetly.

"How is this fair? I had to endure so much, Logan shouldn't have to," I exasperated.

"Maybe it's not as bad as they think. Didn't you say the first prophecy everyone thought you were going to die?" she asked.

I nodded. "But then another demigod died instead. Logan will still have to go through a lot, no matter what." I turned to my fiancé. "How are you not freaking out?"

She shrugged. "It's not my world. But Percy, you are here now. We are getting married and you have a son," she touched my cheek. "And all your friends, I know they will help raise him into the demigod he needs to be. And we both have so much love for him, he'll be okay, whatever that prophecy says."

"You are amazing, I need to tell you that more often," I said leaning in kissing her. Our kiss started to get more aggressive and Adalyn's hands made their way under my shirt. I pulled away and trailed my finger down her leg. "You know, it's been over six weeks since Logan was born and he's sleeping right now. Didn't the doctors say we had to wait six weeks before we do anything?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adalyn rolled her eyes but smiled. "Let's go Percy."

Piper POV  
"If we didn't Percy, we can't tell her," I stated firmly.

"But she should know," Thalia defended.

We were all gathered in the main room in the big house. Only the demigods who heard the prophecy and Chiron were meeting. We were away from prying ears.

"But he only knows there is a prophecy about his son, it's not about him. She'll want to know, and she'll try to change it," Grover added.

"So, we aren't even telling her?" Hazel questioned.

I shook my head. "We can't. If she asks, we can tell her there was a prophecy about Logan, but we couldn't decipher it."

"Or that she can't know since she'll be around still," Frank added.

"So, agreed," I swallowed. "Annabeth can't know she was a part of the prophecy?"  
"Agreed," everyone responded.

 **Thank you all for reading! As always, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been trying to update it without any bugs, thank you to Bookworm16723 and Charlee56 for letting me know it wasn't working!**

Percy POV

"Hey, hun, can you get the ambrosia and nectar out of the cupboard please?" I asked.

I shut the door quickly as Adalyn came rushing over with Logan strapped to her chest. Her hand reached up to her mouth. "Percy, what happened?"

She handed me the nectar and I took a sip. Quickly, my wounds began to heal themselves. I sat down in the living room and Adalyn handed me a glass of water. I sighed.

"Another attack. I was checking out Logan's daycare again. Thank the gods he wasn't with. There were monsters disguised as children in. Thankfully, I was able to pull the mist over the daycare owner's eyes and kill the monsters. Needless to say, Logan isn't going there for daycare anymore."  
Adalyn sighed as she grabbed my hand. "Percy, why does this keep happening? This is the fourth one in eight weeks. My work has been flexible with Logan, but he's fourteen weeks old now. We should have been able to find a daycare."  
"I know. I'm frustrated too." I gulped.

I hated the fact that my child was so young and all of these monster attacks were occurring. I loved him so much and I didn't want him to be put through all this. He was just a baby. I had never had these attacks when I was a child. So, I assumed it was because of me. Yet I had to try to push that thought away.

Adalyn started to bounce with Logan. "Do you still want to go to dinner with your family tonight?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. Let me just shower quick and head out. My mom would kill me if she didn't get to see you guys this week."

So, an hour later we were at my family's house. My mom was holding Logan after dinner and Adalyn was with Estelle. Apparently, Estelle was very excited to read to Adi and had been working really hard to read a more challenging book.

I finished recapping the latest monster attack to my mom. "And I know I shouldn't think this," I added. "But I just can't help to think it's all my fault. They aren't smelling him, it's me who's causing the problem."

"Oh, Percy, don't even start to think that way," my mother said rocking her grandson back and forth. "Logan's special, but he has you to protect him."

I nodded. "I know, it's just we need to find a place to have Logan go during the day. We can't afford to take any more time off of work."

Adalyn plopped down next to me. "Are you telling your mom of our impossible task of trying to find daycare?"

"Yep," I said.

"Adalyn, isn't your job just a few blocks down from here?" my mother asked.

Adi nodded. "Yeah, do you know of anyone near here?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I may," my mother paused as we waited in anticipation. "I'm running Estelle back and forth places all the time and I don't work much. I could start working from home and take care of Logan."

"Sally, there's no way we could ask you to do that," Adalyn began.

But my mom wasn't done. "And it could help save you money. I know you are paying off your loans and getting ready to pay for a wedding." Adalyn was about to interject when my mother continued. "And you could come here on your breaks to breastfeed Logan. It's perfect."

Adalyn sighed and turned to me. "Love, what do you think?"

"Mom, would you really be willing to do this?" I asked.

"I'm honestly slightly offended you didn't ask earlier. I'd love all the time with my grandson. Plus, he's been great for Estelle. She's improved so much in school since Adalyn has been around. She's always wanting to read to her or Logan and she's learning so much better now."

Adalyn and I looked at each other for a moment and shared a silent conversation. I sighed. "But we are going to pay you."

"Absolutely not," my mother retorted. "Being with my grandson is payment enough."

I turned to my fiancé. It looked like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. "Sally, I can't thank you enough. I've been so worried about putting Logan with strangers and now," she sighed again. "Thank you."

That was a week ago. Adalyn was on her way home from work and had picked up Logan from my mom. It ended up being the perfect arrangement. My mom's apartment was on Adalyn's way home from work each day and she loved having Logan around.

But today was a special day. Today was Adalyn's birthday. I picked up the house and had a special surprise planned. Adalyn was already out the door before I even woke up, so I hadn't said anything to her yet. Hopefully she didn't think I forgot.

"We're home!" Adalyn yelled bursting through the door.

I greeted her with a kiss. "How was work?" I asked as I grabbed Logan out of her arms.

She shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Thankful it's Friday, but," she stopped in her tracks. "Percy," she smiled.

In our living room I had laid out a stack of birthday presents along with balloons and a 'happy birthday' banner on the wall. Adalyn's eyes got wide and she was tearing up.

"Happy birthday love," I said.

"You remembered," she replied softly.

I rolled my eyes and rocked Logan in my arms. "You're mommy's so silly. How could I forget her birthday?"

"Percy, you shouldn't have done all this. We didn't do anything for your birthday," she said.

I waved her over to the couch. "Logan was only a few weeks old. My friends all called, and we stayed home all day. It was perfect." She gave me a glance. "Just open your presents! Logan worked really hard on them."

"Oh, I'm sure our fifteen-week-old worked really hard on them," she smiled.

I loved Adalyn's excitement as she went through the presents. I couldn't get her anything big, but I tried my hardest. I got her some books she wanted and a few bath bombs. A present from Logan was a best mommy coffee mug, she had been wanting one for a while but thought it would be weird to buy it for herself. During this, I kept checking my phone, waiting for the real surprise to come.

"Percy, this was perfect. Thank you," she said.

Just then, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"I'm outside the door," he said. "Do you want me to knock or?"

"We'll be right there," I said and hung up.

Adalyn rose an eyebrow. "Who was that?"  
I smiled. "Don't freak out too much, but I think you should go open the door."

"Open the door? Percy, what did you do?" she questioned.

I let out a small laugh. "Just open it."

Adalyn stood up cautiously and approached the door. She looked back and Logan and me before turning the knob. Her jaw dropped once she opened the door.

"Adi!" her brother called out dropping his bag to the ground to pull her into a hug.

"Nate!" Adalyn exclaimed back already crying. She stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

Nate nodded towards me. "Your fiancé searched me down and called me. I'd love to talk, but can I come in?"

Adalyn nodded. "Of course."

He pulled his suitcase inside and shut the door. He quickly pulled Adalyn into another hug. She laughed as he did.

"I'm sorry, I just missed my little sister so much. When you weren't home," he trailed off.

Adalyn sucked in a breath. "I know. But mom and dad aren't talking to me. I figured they told you some lie, and I didn't want to cause any drama."

Nathan shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Look at you Adi. You look so different from the last time I saw you two years ago."  
She laughed. "It's probably the having the kid thing more than anything else."

Nathan smiled and turned towards me. "So, you must be Percy, making that my nephew," he said gesturing towards Logan.

"Make yourself at home," I said. Wow, was I turning into my mother? "The living room is a little messy since Adalyn just opened presents, but we can sit."

He gave his sister another hug. "Happy birthday sis."

We all sat down. Adalyn was shaking. "I can't believe you're here Nate," was all she could say.

He smiled. "I can't believe my little sister has a baby and is getting married."

Adalyn gulped. "You aren't mad about it, are you?"

"Mad about what?"

"Logan," she replied softly. "Mom and dad wouldn't talk to me once they found out I was pregnant."

Nate's face dropped. "You think I would be mad at you? I'm mad at them, Ad. You're so strong, I can't believe you're this young woman now." He smiled. "You graduated from college and are starting a family, it's more than I can say."

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem to have made a strong military career for yourself fast. I would call that quite an accomplishment."

He laughed. "It was, but those days are behind me."

Adalyn sat up straighter. "Nathan, you loved the military, why leave?"

Nate shrugged. "I've missed so much being away. Adi, I missed you having a baby and getting engaged. I don't want to miss any more. And, it's not super serious yet, but there is this girl," he smiled.

Adalyn's eyes went wide. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Like I said, it's not super serious. We've been casual friends for a while but it's turning into more," he laughed. "I'll let you know if it goes anywhere."

Adalyn smiled. "I'm just glad you're back."

Adalyn's brother glanced at me again. Well, more at Logan. "Do you want to hold him?"

He gulped. "I mean yeah, I won't hurt him, will I?"

Adalyn laughed. "No, just support his head. He's pretty good with people."

I stood up and gently placed Logan in Nathan's arms. His eyes lit up and Logan opened his eyes once he was in Nathan's arms. I think Nathan even started to tear up a bit.

"Adalyn, he's so perfect," he choked out.

"He is, isn't he?" she replied with a smile

We sat and talked for a little while before it was time for bed. We didn't have an extra room, so Nathan stayed on the couch. I put Logan to bed as Adalyn helped her brother. When I got back to our bedroom, Adalyn was already reading one of the books I got her for her birthday.

She set it down once I shut the door. "Percy, this was really the perfect birthday."

"Well, I can think of one thing to make it even better," I raked my eyes along her body and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Percy!" she giggled. "My older brother is in the living room. He can't hear this."  
"Well then be quiet," I mumbled against her neck. '

And we ended Adalyn's birthday in perfect love.

 **Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was short, just needed to get the story moving again! Let me know what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. I'll end up doing a time skip at some point but I'm unsure of how much baby Logan will be included. Let me know if you like the sweet moments of daily life in Adalyn and Percy's house! There are some upcoming scenes I'm excited to get to (like the wedding) but I want to know what everyone wants to read as well. Thank you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV  
"You guys ready?" Adi's brother, Nathan, called from the living room.

Adalyn gave one last kiss to Logan who was happily situated in my mom's arms. She stared up at my mom. "Sally, honestly, we don't have to go," but my mom shooed her away.

"Adalyn, honey. Go have a fun night out with your fiancé and brother," my mom smiled.

Adalyn still stared at Logan unsure. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on her shoulder, which was exposed from the sexy dress she was wearing. "Love, you leave Logan all the time when you go to work, how is this different?" I asked.  
"Because I don't _have_ to leave him. I have to work, and it hurts my heart every time," she mumbled softly.

Adi's brother walked into the room. "I disagree. You _have_ to have some fun too. Plus, you finally get to meet my girlfriend."

That was really the main reason we were going out, to meet Nate's mysterious girlfriend. He hadn't said much about her, so Adalyn and I were very interested to meet this mystery girl who had pulled him away from his military life.

"Honey, I know it's hard to leave him, but he'll be fine, I promise," Sally assured.

Nathan, my mom, me, and I swear even Logan, all gave pointed looks at my fiancé. She finally threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine," she called out. "I'll go."

Nathan practically dragged his sister out of the door. I let out a small laugh behind them. I turned one last time to my mom and son.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked.

My mom pushed me out of the door. "You too? Percy, I'm his grandma. I watch him every day. He's five months old now, you guys can spend some time away from him," and she shut the door in my face.

I turned and Adalyn had a raised eyebrow. "Huh? _I_ was the one worried?" she scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know my mom will be fine, I'll just miss him is all."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You two need to remember how to have fun. What did you do before Logan was born?"

Adalyn coughed lightly as we made our way to the subway. "Hmm, let's see. We were only dating for a few months before I got pregnant so."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows and gave his sister a mocking look. "So, you were having _that_ kind of fun."

Adalyn immediately blushed and hit her brother. "Nathan!"

I wrapped my arm around her. "I mean, he's not wrong."

She rolled her eyes and jokingly pushed me away. "Not you too!"

I threw my hands up in defense. "I love you, but our first few months together were filled with," Adalyn rushed to put her hands over her ears.

"La la la, let's stop talking about this," she yelled.

Nathan and I both laughed. He put his hands up too. "Okay, I'm done. I don't need to be discussing my little sister's sex life."

I didn't think it was possible, but Adalyn's face grew even redder. "Okay, now I'm done with both of you." She stomped off to be a little ahead of us.

"Love," I was going to catch up to her, but Nathan held be back.

"Don't," he said. "She just needs a minute to cool off. Trust me. When we were younger, I would always push her buttons, sometimes too far. All she needed was some time alone."

Finally, Adalyn slowed her steps and grabbed onto my arm when we headed down into the subway. I gave her a glance and she huffed.

"I haven't worn heels since before I was pregnant. I forgot how hard they are to walk in," she mumbled. I let out a small laugh and she glared at me.

Once we actually got on the train, it was only a few stops to where we were going. Still, the subway was completely packed. The three of us barely made it into the car. The next stop over a few people got off, but even more came on. The three of us got pushed away from each other.

I glanced around and saw Adalyn standing a few feet away holding onto the railing. I wasn't trying to stare, but she looked amazing. We both had reluctance to leave Logan tonight, that was because we hadn't really gone out since he was born. Besides her professional work clothes, she hadn't really gotten dressed up in a while. Yet, no matter how she looked she always blew me away.

I remembered back to our fourth date. Up until that point, Adalyn and I had been hanging out casually. Our first and second dates had been in a coffee shop near our school's campus. The third out to lunch at a sandwich place. For our fourth, I had mustered up the courage to ask her out to dinner. Like a real date dinner. At a fancy restaurant that I had been saving up to take her out to.

 _17 months ago_

I stood shaking outside Adalyn's apartment. This was our first _real_ date. Yes, we had coffee shop dates before, but never a full dinner. And this dinner was at a fancy Italian restaurant. I had put on a suit and tie and everything.

I cradled the bouquet of roses in my left hand and swiftly knocked on her door with the other. I took a step back and took a deep breath. As nervous as I was, I didn't want it to show.

"Coming!" Adalyn called from inside. A few moments later she opened the door with a wide smile. "Percy, come on in."

That breath I had taken before was completely knocked out of me. Adalyn looked stunning. Not that she didn't before, but this was different. I couldn't believe this girl was going on a date with me. I took a step inside and shut the door behind me.

Adalyn's brunette hair was curled loosely and rested just below her shoulders. She was wearing a blue, one-shoulder cocktail dress. She normally only did light makeup, but she had gone all out. Dark eyeliner brought out her stark eyes, along with a light blush and a light pink lip gloss. I hadn't gotten the courage to kiss her yet, but her lips were just taunting me at the moment.

Adalyn coughed and brought me out of my daze. I felt a light blush come to my cheeks as I saw even more come to hers. "Sorry, I know I was staring. It's just," I smiled. "You look really beautiful Adi."

She bit her lip lightly. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh! And these are for you," I said and handed her the roses.

"Percy, you didn't have to," she started but I stopped her.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

She smiled. "Let me put these in a vase then we can head out."

A few minutes later, with her black purse in hand, we were out to dinner. Thankfully I had been able to get a dinner reservation. Without it, we would have been waiting for hours on end with the NYC nightlife. After a short subway ride, we were greeted at the restaurant and sat down quickly.

The waiter brought over two menus and let us be. That's when my trouble started. I opened the menu and my mind began to swirl. I had been able to get my dyslexia under control most of the time, but this menu was challenging. It had Italian and English combined and my brain wasn't able to separate them out.

Adalyn must've been able to tell I was struggling. "Can't read Italian?"

I gulped. I was trying so hard to make a great impression on her, and now I was failing miserably. "No, but it's not only that," I sighed. "I have dyslexia too and this mixture of words is hard to read."

Adalyn set down her menu quickly. "I took two years of Italian in high school. I don't know much, but I can help. What do you like?"

If I could have, I would have crawled under the table and hid. My date was going to have to help me order dinner. I was a failure.

"Uh, I like most anything, just no seafood," I began.

She raised an eyebrow. "No seafood?"

"Yeah, you know, majoring in Marine Biology, I like to think of sea creatures as not food," I said. Oh, and the fact that I'm the son of Poseidon and can talk to sea creatures and would rather not eat the things I can talk to. But I wasn't about to say that.

She smiled. "Understandable."

"You know what? Just surprise me," I said.

"Surprise you? We've been on three dates together and you think I can order for you?" she smirked.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not a picky eater. I'm sure it'll be fine."

The waiter came back a few minutes later and Adalyn ordered, blushing as she butchered the Italian. She ended up just pointing to the dishes. The waiter hurried away to put our orders in.

We sat laughing and talking, but a few minutes later, our waiter came back with a glass of wine for Adalyn. "This will pair nicely with your dish," he began.

Adalyn held her hand up. "I didn't order this."

The waiter shrugged. "It's on the house. Anything for a beautiful young woman like yourself," I sat up straighter in my seat. Was this waiter hitting on my date? He set the glass down and headed on his way. Adalyn eyed the glass.

"You can drink it, you know. I don't mind," I began.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'll share all my secrets if I do," she smiled.

"I want to know all of your secrets," I brushed my leg up against her and she blushed. I flagged down our waiter. "I'll have what she's having." A few minutes later, he came back with a glass. I raised my glass up and Adalyn followed. "Now you don't have to drink alone."

She laughed. "Thank you."

We each took a sip of our wine and the sour liquor burned my tongue. I must have made a face because Adalyn let out a giggle.

"It's gets better the more you drink," she said taking another sip.

I eyed her cautiously but took another sip and it wasn't as bad as the first. "You seem to be correct."

"You better get used to me being correct, more often than not," she said taking another sip.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean this is going well? Will we get another date?"

She laughed. "Slow down, the date's not done yet. You could still blow it."

I suddenly felt a build of confidence. "But it's going okay so far?"

She bit her lip. "It's going great so far."  
The waiter brought out our dinners, and whatever Adalyn ordered me was amazing. She didn't even look at her plate as she anxiously watched me take a bit.

She folded her hands together. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I love it!"

"And you're not just saying that? Because you can always be honest with me," she scrunched her nose.

I shook my head. "It's really good. But I do think it's cute that you asked."

She bit her lip again. Gods, if she was going to keep doing that, I was going to go crazy. We finished our meal in relative silence, just stealing glances at each other. Any time I caught her looking at me, she quickly averted her gaze. Yet, I was doing the same thing.

The waiter finally brought our check, but he slid it to Adalyn. "My number is at the bottom. I get done at eleven if you want to come to meet me at my apartment after."

I don't know what came over me, but I hit the table. The waiter fell silent and Adalyn looked over at me. "Are you serious?" the waiter feigned confusion. I snatched the check from Adalyn's side of the table. I opened it up and saw that he did indeed put his number on the check. "Seriously dude?"

"Is there a problem here?" A middle-aged woman came over to the table. She much be the manager.

"Yes," I began showing her the check. She eyed it up and down and glared at her employee. "He's been flirting with my girlfriend all night, which I've excused because she's gorgeous," Adalyn blushed, "but now he is blatantly trying to get with her."

The manager looked appalled. "Sir, I can promise that this will not happen again. Your dinner will be comped, and your waiter will be dealt with accordingly. You two, please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

I sighed as the two walked away. Adalyn crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow at me. I gulped. I hadn't wanted to lose my temper around her, but I couldn't help it.

"Adi, I'm so sorry. That guy just," but she was already standing up.

"Let's talk outside," she said. I slowly stood up and followed her out into the brisk NYC night air.

I sauntered beside her. "Adi, I know, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Adalyn just reached up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Even when she pulled away, I could feel it on my skin. "Percy, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" I asked confused.

She laughed and shook her head. "Thank you for calling that guy out. Besides, it was nice to not be the jealous one for a change?"

"Jealous one?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Percy, every time we went to that coffee shop, _multiple_ baristas hit on you. Any time we hang out, I see so many girls staring you up and down."

"You notice other girls looking at me?" I feigned confusion.

"Gosh Percy, yes!" But then a gust of wind came, and Adalyn shivered. I immediately took my jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. "Percy, you don't have to."

"I want to, Adi." I let out a smile. We walked in silence for a few more blocks, deciding against taking the subway back. Neither one of us wanted to leave the other, not yet anyway.

"You really get jealous?" I asked again.

Adalyn lightly bumped me in my side. "Yes! You're good-looking Percy, any girl can see that."

"I'm good looking?" I smirked. "Is that what drew you in?"

She rolled her eyes. "No," she blushed and looked at the ground. "It was actually your smile."

"My smile?" I asked, pushing for more.

"Yes. It's always huge, genuine, and a little goofy," she said. I think my heart skipped a few beats when she said that.

"Go on," I joked. She laughed lightly. But before we could say anything, we were at the front of her apartment. We both stared at each other for a moment. I swear her eyes glistened in the night. She opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it promptly. I shifted. "What?"

"It's just something you said at the restaurant," she bit her lip. "You called me your girlfriend."

I gulped and began to ramble. "I mean, yeah. He was just so on you, and I wanted him to stop. And Adalyn, you're amazing, like really amazing. And smart, and caring, and," I was staring at her eyes, but she bit her lip again nervously. I surged forward, "But you really need to stop biting your lip, it's driving me crazy."

"Driving you crazy?" Adalyn teased stepping closer.

"You drive me crazy," I whispered, we were so close now.

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lip again. This time I went for it. I reached my hands to her neck and pulled her close for a kiss. And it was a good kiss. In fact, it was a great kiss. We eventually had to pull away for each of us to breath. Adalyn took a step back and handed me my jacket.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?" she twitched her lip.

"If you want," I replied.

"I do want to," she smiled and looked up to her apartment window. She shut her eyes. "I so want you to come up to my apartment right now, but I'm really not like that. Not after our fourth date."

"Maybe after our fifth one," I smirked.

She reached up and gave me another kiss. "Our fifth one."

 _Present_

"Love," I jumped slightly when Adalyn touched my arm. The car had cleared out a bit, and our stop was next.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," I explained.

"What thought?" she smiled.

"I was thinking of our fourth date."

"The one at the Italian restaurant, the one where the waiter hit on me?" she smirked.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I like to think of it as the one where I got the courage to kiss you and ask you to be my girlfriend."

"You didn't kiss her until your fourth date?" Nathan asked. We both turned towards him. "When did you start sleeping together?"

"Our fifth date," we both replied blushing.

Nathan rolled his eyes, but then it was our stop. We got off and hurried up the steps so we would make our reservation in time.

"Is your girlfriend meeting us there?" Adalyn asked.

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows, staring at his phone. "She was supposed to, but she hasn't texted me back in a while."

We got to the restaurant and were seated quickly. Nathan stared at the empty chair at the table.

"I'm sure she's just running late," I said as I pulled out the chair for Adi.

"Or maybe she doesn't exist?" Adi supplied. Her brother cocked a brow. "You haven't shown us any pictures of her or said her name. That's a little suspicious Nate."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, she's real. She's just really private." Nathan's phone began to ring, and he shot up. "This is her now. I need to take this," he about ran away from the table very anxious.

"Did he seem worried?" Adalyn cocked her head in the direction her brother went.

I shrugged. "He's probably just anxious to have her here. For you to meet her and for her to meet you."

Adalyn squeezed my hand. "It's _us_ , now Percy."

I smiled and rose her hand to my lips. "To me us," I corrected.

Nathan came back to sit down, and he looked a little calmer. "Everything okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Something came up at work for her. She won't be here soon but said she can meet us here for dessert."

The waiter came and took our order. The dinner itself was amazing. I loved Logan, with all my heart, but it was nice to get out again. It was comforting to see Adalyn so relaxed too. She was laughing with her brother, recalling childhood memories.

By the end of the night, Adalyn rested her head on my shoulder, smiling up at her brother. I could get used to this. This woman by my side for the rest of my life.

Just then, Nathan's face lit up and he stood up quickly waving. His girlfriend must be here. Adalyn lifted her head up and became more alert. He practically ran over to her and I could hear him give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I just ran into some trouble," the girl began, and my neck stiffened up. Her voice, I knew it.

Adalyn placed a hand on my chest. "Percy? Is everything okay?"

Before I could answer, she came into view. It was her. With piercing black eyes and her black hair to match. She took a step back when she saw me.

"Reyna?" I asked.

"Percy?" she replied.

Both Adalyn and her brother looked perplexed. "You two know each other?" Nathan asked.

Adalyn's eyes flashed over with realization. "Wait! I know you! You were there when I was kidnapped, and Percy was hurt."

"You were kidnapped?" Nathan quickly turned to his sister.

She gulped and scratched her head. "Maybe? But that means she's," a demigod, I'm sure she would have said. Adalyn's eyes bore into her brother's face.

"Wait, your sister's fiancé is Percy Jackson?" Reyna asked.

"I'm so confused right now," Nathan said holding up his hand. "Reyna," he turned to her. "How do you know Percy?"

She gulped. "From camp."

"How come I haven't seen him before?" he questioned.

"You were already off fighting. It's complicated, but he's from the other one," she sighed.

"So, he's?" Nathan started.

"Yes, a _very_ powerful one," Reyna said slowly.

Adalyn began to shake. I think she was following, but she wasn't 100% sure. "Nathan," her voice was soft. He turned towards his sister and his face fell. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth, but Reyna placed her hand on his arm. "Should we go talk somewhere more private?" We all nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm staying in an apartment, and Airbnb, only a block from here, is that okay?" We all nodded again. We paid the check and left without getting dessert.

I held Adalyn's hand in mine as we followed Reyna to her apartment. I gave Adi's hand a little squeeze as she was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked.

She shook her head in a daze. "So many things, but I don't want to think. I want him to tell me."

Thankfully, just then we arrived at Reyna's apartment. We hurried inside and made ourselves comfortable. Adalyn sat next to me with Reyna and Nathan opposite of us.

"Nathan," Adi began slowly.

"I want to know what she knows. You need to tell it," Nathan began. Reyna and I exchanged glances at each other but Nathan was persistent. "She needs to start, just, please."  
Adalyn nodded and gulped. "I know most of it, if it's what I'm thinking of," she began to shake, and I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "The world of gods and monsters is real. The gods are real, and the monsters are real and," she sighed and shut her eyes. "The gods sometimes have kids with mortals, demigods. And they help the world, I guess?" she shook her head. "I don't know what you want me to say. I only found out because of Percy and Logan. My fiancé is a demigod making our son a legacy."

"My father is Poseidon," I began. Nathan leaned back but didn't say anything. "Are you," I let the thought trail off.

Nathan sighed and rolled up his sleeve revealing an SPQR tattoo. Adalyn gasped and she rolled up my sleeve to reveal my similar one.

"Mom," he swallowed looking at Adalyn. "Mom cheated on dad a few years after they were married. She never told him, never told anyone." He sighed. "She got pregnant, but not from dad. My father is Mars, I'm only your half-brother."

Adalyn took a sharp intake of breath. "How long have you known?"  
"Since I was thirteen. Lupa came and took me to Camp Jupiter to train, but I didn't want to leave you." He made his hands into fists. "When I found out mom cheated on dad, I was furious. But I was more worried about you," his face softened. "When I found out about all these bad things in the world, all I wanted to do was protect you from it. I hid who I was from you."

"Nathan, you never had to do that," Adi said.

He shrugged. "I wanted you to have a normal life. But now," he looked at me. "You came into her life and exposed her to all this."

"Nathan," Adalyn scrunched her eyebrows. Even Reyna looked a bit stunned. I gulped.

"No, _I_ had protected her from all this for so many years. And you just came in and ruined it!" His fury rose. Yet, Adalyn went and placed her hand on his arm and his face instantly softened once again. "Adi."

"Nathan, yes, I admit, when Percy first told me about this world of gods and monsters, I was a little shocked. But I love Percy, I wouldn't trade that for anything. And he gave me Logan," she glanced over and flashed me a smile but sighed. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me for so long, but that's done. I know how dangerous this world can be. I was kidnapped and sold at an auction because of my baby," another flash of anger came but passed quickly. "But again, I wouldn't trade any of this. And Nathan, don't you see how great this is for Logan too?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know the extent of what you and Percy have had to go through," Adalyn began. "I mean, Percy told me about the wars he's fought in, I'm assuming you have too?" he gave a curt nod. "Now as Logan's uncle, you can help him understand this part of his life. It's perfect, really."

"I, I suppose," Nathan began but then shook his head. "How are you taking this so well?"

Adalyn shook her head smiling. "Honestly, I have no idea. I guess this last year, so much has shocked me. Getting pregnant, having a baby, finding out about the demigod world, getting kidnapped and almost killed, not much can shock me anymore."

"And Nate," Reyna finally broke her silence. "I know you want to protect Adalyn, but I know Percy. If anyone can protect her, it's him."

Adalyn took a shaky breath and shut her eyes. "Are, are you going to stay in New York?" she asked her brother. "I know Camp Jupiter is in California and our family is in Iowa."

Nathan smiled. "I'm staying in New York. At least for now."

"Can we tell him?" Adalyn asked me.

"About what?" I questioned still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Adalyn's brother was a demigod.

"Logan," she said softly. _Oh, she meant the prophecy._

I nodded. "It'll be good for him to know."  
"There was a prophecy, about Logan," Adalyn said.

"What?" Nathan's face filled full of concern.

"We don't know exactly what was in it, but Nate," she sighed. "We both know it wasn't good. Having you here to help him, it would mean a lot."  
"Adi, of course. Whatever you need." Nathan said.

"Can, can we have a minute to talk alone?" Adalyn asked to Reyna and me. "I just want to talk about our," she paused, "my dad and our mom."

I kissed the top of her head. "Of course, love. Whatever you need."

I stood up and followed Reyna out of the living room to her balcony. She leaned on her arms across the steel railing. I followed and smiled at her.

"So, your dating my fiancé's brother?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you don't need to make a big deal out of it."

"If this goes anywhere, we could be in-laws," I said.

"Gods, I may break up with him just at the prospect of that," she jokingly nudged me. "Kidding."

I turned serious. "Did you know that he was Adi's brother?"  
Reyna shook her head. "No. Nathan always talked about his sister, but never said her name. Names are powerful and he was trying to safeguard her, I guess. When I met Adalyn, I knew she seemed familiar, but had no idea it was from Nathan."

"I don't recognize him, was he at Camp Jupiter when I was there?" I asked.

Reyna shook her head. "He had already served his time at Camp Jupiter. He went on to serve the United States military in one of our Roman branches."

"You have Roman branches in the US army?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"Of course, I know Camp Half-blood was different, but we've had legacies and demigods survive long for centuries. Anyways, Nathan went to serve there once he turned 18. We stayed in touch and just reconnected. I had always thought of him as a good soldier, but it turned into something more," Reyna smiled.

"Wait, are you blushing?" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Percy, I do have emotions."

"Sometimes, it was hard to tell," I said.

Reyna was about to retort, when Adalyn slide open the balcony door. Her make-up had run down her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Love," I sighed.

"Reyna, if it's alright with you, Nathan is going to stay here for the night," Adalyn said.

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Percy, can we head out?" Adalyn said softly. She looked exhausted.

"Yeah," I began to wrap my arms around her, but she shrugged me off.

We walked into the living room, and Adalyn's brother looked equally as broken. "Your Uber is waiting downstairs. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

All Adalyn did was give a nod and head out the door.

"What did you two talk about?" I questioned Nathan.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think that's something you'll have to talk to Adi about. But I'll see you soon Percy."

I nodded and ran after my fiancé. Adalyn stayed silent the whole way home. I tried to touch her or talk to her, but she brushed off my every attempt. What had they talked about?  
I opened and shut the front door as quietly as I could as to not wake Logan. Unfortunately, he must have sensed we were open because as we stepped into the living room, he began to cry.

"I've got him," Adalyn said finally addressing me and rushing off to the nursery.

"Percy," my mom groggily began to sit up from her sleep on the couch

I winced. "Mom, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. We were out later than expected."

My mom patted the couch next to her and I sat down. "How was your dinner? How was Nathan's girlfriend? Speaking of, where is he?"

"It could've been better. He's staying at his girlfriend's house." I gulped. "His girlfriend is Reyna, mom."

"The Praetor?" she questioned. I nodded. "How does he know her?"

"He's a demigod, Roman," I said.

"Is Adalyn?" I shook my head.

"They are half-siblings. His dad is Mars," I sighed. "Adalyn had no idea. I think she's taking it pretty hard."

"Percy," my mom sympathized with me. "Adalyn's world got turned upside-down, again. How do you think Estelle will react when we tell her about the demigod world?"

"Why would we tell her about it?" I asked and my mom gave me a pointed look.

"See, that protective feeling is exactly what Nathan did for Adalyn," she defended.

"But Estelle knows I'm her half-brother," I tried to defend, but I could see my mom's point.

"You want to protect her just like Nathan wanted to protect Adalyn. Imagine if Estelle was only brought into your world because of a future significant other," my mom said.

I took a sharp intake of breath. "Okay, I guess I can see your point."

"But I think you should go talk to your fiancé. If it's okay, I'm going to stay the night here," my mom said.

"Absolutely," I said. "And mom, thank you."

"You never have to thank me for being your parent, you'll see when Logan gets older. Goodnight Percy," she said.

I slowly began to retreat out of the living room and shut the light off for my mom. I walked into Logan's room because his light was still on. I tried to open the door as softly as I could, and my heart broke at the scene before me.

Adalyn was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. She was feeding Logan, but tears streamed down her face at the same time. Her makeup was running down her face, but she was trying to cry silently. Her cheeks were red and puffy.

"Love," I murmured as I shut the door behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Percy," she said as she lifted Logan up to burp him after feeding him.

"Adi, I got this, go get ready for bed," she gave me a pointed look, but then looked like she was going to break down again. She sighed and handed me Logan and left the room.

I began to burp Logan then sat to rock with him once I was done. He stared up at me with his wide green eyes. "Logan, your mommy's sad. I hate to see her sad, what can I do to make it better?" But, thankfully, he was already falling asleep. I sighed and set him down in his crib.

I quietly made my way in our bedroom and Adalyn was already lying in bed. I tried to get ready as soft as I could to not wake her. I lifted the sheet to our bed comforter and slid in as gently as I could. However, as I slid in, I could feel the small vibrations of Adalyn crying.  
"Honey," I wrapped my arms around her, and this time she accepted.

She turned and cried into my chest. Slowly her cries diminished, and she began to speak. "They lied to me my whole life," she sniffed.

I sighed. "I know, love. But keep in mind, I lied to you when we first met. You were already very pregnant with Logan when I told you."

She sighed. "I know, it's just," I could see her shake her head in the darkness. "I'm not mad at Nathan, not really. He was just trying to protect me."  
"Then what are you upset about?"  
"My mom," Adalyn gulped. "She _cheated_ on my dad. And now," she sighed again, "and now she's shunning me because I had a baby. How is that fair at all?"

"Adalyn, honey, I know. But even parents aren't perfect," I sighed.

"I don't want to lie to Logan," she began softly.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Anything. Obviously, we can wait until he's older, but I don't want him to hate me," she swallowed.

I kissed the top of her head. "Logan will never hate me, or us. We'll be honest with him when he's old enough to understand. Okay?"

She nodded and fell against my chest. A few minutes later, Adalyn broke the silence. "And Percy?"

"Mhm," I murmured already falling asleep.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I said as we drifted off the sleep in each other's arms.

 **I hope you enjoyed! It's a very long chapter, almost 6,000 words! I hope you update soon again. Thank you for your continued support. As always, please leave a review (or PM me) and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV  
I awoke to an empty bed. I stretched my arms out but instead of running into my beautiful fiancé, they ran against the empty bedsheets. I shoot up quickly, wondering where Adalyn was, but then I heard her soothing voice over the baby monitor.

"Shh, Logie, it's okay. We have to try to be quiet though because your dad's still sleeping. I wasn't very nice to him last night," I could hear her sigh. "But he's always very nice to me. Do you want to help make him breakfast with your grandma and me?" Logan gurgled in response. "I'll take that as a yes." The baby monitor went silent as Adalyn walked out of the nursey.

I laid back into bed. Gods, my fiancé really was amazing. She could hear all that about her brother and family last night and bounce back by the morning. What did I do to deserve her?

I pondered for a few more minutes before my excitement to see my family won over. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed out into our living space. The first to see me was my mom. She didn't say anything right away which I was thankful for so I could observe my fiancé and child.

Adalyn had her hair up in a messy bun. She was already dressed for the day in a loose blue blouse and jeans. She was bouncing Logan around who was strapped to her chest smiling like crazy. Adalyn finished a final pancake before her face lit up when she saw me.

"Logan, look who it is," she smiled excitedly, and Logan let out a little laugh in response.

"Good morning Percy," my mom smiled at me. I'm sure she admired the scene as I just did.

I walked over into the kitchen and gave my mom a hug. I quickly gave Adalyn a good morning kiss. It wasn't anything too crazy though, not with my mother watching on and a baby between us. I snatched Logan out of the baby carrier.

"Good morning mom and good morning buddy," I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I loved Logan always, but I loved it now he could sit up on his own, so I didn't have to worry about "breaking" him when I held him.

I held Logan against my chest and continued to talk to him softly. "Hmm, Logie, what are your mom and grandma making? Are those blue pancakes?"

Adalyn rolled her eyes at my baby talk, but I could still sense a smile in it. My mother laughed. "I used to talk like that to Percy when he was a baby too," she smiled.

"It's cute," Adalyn said, "but sometimes it's weird to hear you talk," she told me. "Like, talk to Logan, _our_ son."

I kissed the top of her head. "Say it again."

She gave me a sideways glance. "Say what?"

"Our son," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes but muttered softly, "Our son, Logan Jackson."

I was so lost in our little moment, that I hardly noticed my mom ready at the front door. It was only when she called out did I notice her. "I'll be on my way," she announced.

Adalyn set the pancakes on the table. "Sally, we made more than enough breakfast. Please, stay, it's the least we can do for you taking care of Logan so long you needed to stay the night." We migrated over so we were closer to my mom. Still, I loved how Adalyn said _we_ ; we were a team.

My mom shook her head. "I'll see you two soon enough. And you do not need to thank me, I'm Logan's grandma. I'll help out whenever." Adalyn's eyes dropped, but I don't think my mom noticed. "Plus, I have my other baby waiting at home waiting for me."

I smirked. "Mom, Estelle is hardly a baby anymore."

My mom laughed. "She'll always be my baby no matter how old she gets, just like you're still my baby."

"Even though I have one of my own?" I asked cradling Logan.

She kissed my head. "Even now. Enough the time with the three of you. Love you all."

"We love you too," I held up Logan's little hand. "Say goodbye to grandma." She laughed as she left.

Adalyn and I made our way back to the kitchen table. She reached out her arms. "I can hold him while you eat, or we can put him down."

I shook my head and cradled my son. "I'll be fine eating with him."

Adalyn smiled. "Okay, I just hope you like it. I'm not your mom, but I tried my hardest."

She sat opposite of me. I took a bite of my pancake and smiled. "Adalyn, as always, your cooking is delicious."

She scoffed. "Sure, you're just saying that Percy, but I appreciate it."

"I'm not just saying that," I tried to look offended. "You think I would lie to make my fiancé happy?"

"Absolutely," Adalyn said before taking a bite of her pancakes. Her eyes shut as she chewed. "Okay, this is actually really good. Your mom should come over more often to help me cook, maybe all my meals would come out edible then."

I let out a small laugh. "Your food is mostly edible."

She pushed my pancakes towards me more. "Eat your food."

I smirked but continued to eat my breakfast. This is what I loved. Sitting down and having a meal with my family. I could see myself doing this for the rest of my life. Maybe with another kid or two someday even.

Adalyn finished her meal and gave me a sad look. "Percy, I'm so sorry how I acted last night," but I stopped her.

"Adi, there's no reason to apologize. Your life got flipped around last night," I said.

She sighed. "It seems to be happening a lot lately."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then Adalyn's phone went off. She exhaled. "It's Nathan."

I shooed her off with my open arm. "Take it. Talk to him. I'll clean up."

"Percy," Adi argued. "This was supposed to be a breakfast for you, to apologize. You shouldn't have to clean up."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Go, talk to Nathan and Logan and I will finish this up."

She sighed but obliged. "Hello?" she asked as she headed to our room to talk with her brother.

"Let's get this all cleaned up for your mommy," I said cradling Logan in one arm.

As I began to clean, I realized that it was a little difficult to hold Logan and clean at the same time, so I set him down in his playpen near the kitchen so I could keep an eye on him. He kicked his legs furiously and tried to roll over. He would be crawling soon enough, and Adi and I were not ready to have to start chasing down our boy.

I finished up the last of the dishes as Adalyn came out of our room. She looked tired, but otherwise not too upset. I was thankful that her talk with her brother hadn't blown up again. I walked over to her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked.

She shrugged. "We talked. He's going to come over later today to get his stuff."

My eyes widened. "He's leaving. Did he find a place?"

Adi nodded. "He said he should have done that a long time ago, but I think him and Reyna are moving in together. He said if we're okay with it, she'd like to come by too and meet Logan."

"Whatever you are okay with," I said quickly.

She smiled. "Reyna's your friend too and she's important to Nathan, I would love her to finally meet our son."

"Okay, and are you okay with Nathan leaving? He's been with us for a while, will you be okay with him leaving?" I questioned.

Adalyn laughed. "Percy, I loved my brother, but he's been here too long. I love our days like this: you, Logan, and me." She smiled and wrapped her arms around us and whispered into my ear. "Plus, we haven't had some adult time in a while. With my brother gone, I'm sure we could get more time for some adult activities."

I shivered as she pulled away. She could be so seductive and sexy sometimes. I grabbed her waist and she giggled as I pulled her into me. "I would like that, very much."

"I'm sure my brother would love to babysit tonight, to help make-up for our bad night last night," Adalyn practically purred.

I had to swallow to keep my composure. "Are you sure? Two nights away from Logan?"

Adalyn shrugged and turned around keeping my face in her hands. "We weren't gone all night last night. But I think I really need some alone time with my fiancé. We could even start planning our wedding before we get to," she blushed, "other stuff."

I smirked. "Other stuff?"  
Her face got redder. She was going to open her mouth, but Logan cried out at that moment. She shuffled away, thankful for the interruption by our son.

"Hey buddy," Adalyn leaned down picking up our son. "What's wrong?" She lifted Logan up and sniffed his diaper. She immediately pulled away and scrunched her face. "Very stinky diaper. I'll need to change you." Logan cried out again and Adalyn cooed at him. "You'll be okay sweetie."

I rushed over and grabbed Logan out of her arms. She raised an eyebrow at me since neither of us was ever eager for poopy diaper duty. I kissed her cheek.

"I need to earn some 'good fiancé' points before our adult time tonight. I got this one," I said, and she blushed. I hurried off before she could say anything more.

We finished cleaning up and got some stuff for Logan in order. Nathan had graciously agreed to watch him for the night. He said he was excited to get some alone time with his nephew. Well, alone included his girlfriend as well. I still found it odd that he was dating Reyna.

They showed up later that afternoon while Logan was napping. Nathan was very ginger with his sister careful of every move he made and everything he said. Reyna was also careful of moves she made, probably for her boyfriend's sake.

They gathered up the little Nate had and put it in a few suitcases. He had been traveling for the last few years and didn't have much to his name. Our living room looked less bare with his stuff removed, but as much as Adi and I loved him, we were both glad to have more space in our small NYC apartment.

We made small talk until a light squeal interrupted our conversation. Logan had awoken from his nap. Adalyn immediately stood up.

"I'll go get him. He's probably hungry too so I'll feed him and be out in a few minutes," she smiled and rushed off. A few minutes later she returned with our smiling baby.

Reyna let out a small gasp next to me. Adalyn smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" She approached Reyna and she nodded quickly. Logan stared up at her with his wide green eyes.

"Wow, guys," for once Reyna was speechless.

"He's something, isn't he?" I smiled at them.

Reyna smirked. "If someone told me when you first came to Camp Jupiter that 7 years later you would be engaged and have a baby, I don't think I would have believed them."  
I smiled. "I don't think I would have either. But here we are."

"Adi?" Nathan turned to his sister, desperate again. "Can we talk again?"  
She sighed. "Yeah, let's go in the nursery." She said leaving it just Reyna and me in the living room.

"Percy, you have a baby," Reyna said in disbelief.

I laughed. "I kind of noticed."

"But really," she smiled down at Logan. "Did you ever think it would come to this?"  
I shook my head. "I always dreamed of it. Going to college, getting married, having a family. I just never thought it would be possible. I thought I would be killed before it happened."

"And here you are," Reyna said rocking Logan gently.

I smirked. "You know, you look really comfortable with a baby in your arms," I began.

She scoffed. "If that ever happens, it won't be for a long, long time. I haven't even really thought about kids."

"Really?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "Nathan and I haven't been dating that long."

I laughed. "Well, neither have Adalyn and me, but here we are." Reyna bit her lip. "What?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"You don't have to answer, but," she sighed. "Did you ever think about all this with Annabeth?" My eyes widened and she quickly backpedaled. "Sorry, just forget I ever said anything."

"No, it's okay. And yeah, I did. I thought at the time it would be us going through all this, probably later in our lives though. She would always plan things, me not so much," I laughed.

"Do you think about her a lot?"

I shook my head. "No, more when other people bring her up. She's living her life and I'm living mine. Why do you ask?"  
"I care about Nathan, a lot. But," she adjusted Logan in her arms. "Sometimes I think what would have happened if Jason hadn't died. He had broken up with Piper and maybe, but I don't know."

"I think it's best not to think of the past," I remarked. "There's so much to look forward to in the future." I smiled over at my son.

"There really is," Reyna smiled too.

"You know, someday if you and Nathan get married, Logan will be your nephew. You'll be Aunt Reyna," I said, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Let's take this one step at a time. Nathan's moving in with me for now, no need to talk about marriage," she retorted.

I smiled and gestured at Logan. "You'll never know what'll happen."  
Reyna rolled her eyes but opened her mouth to speak when Logan's face scrunched up and grew red. Her eyes widened the moment right before he let out a loud cry. His little hands balled up into fists and he shook lightly. Reyna tried rocking him, but his cries only grew louder.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did," she began her eyes still wide. I let out a small laugh. "Are you laughing right now?"

"Sorry," I smiled and held out my arms and took Logan back. "It's just, you did nothing. Babies cry and sometimes there is nothing we can do to stop him." I lifted Logan to my face. "Your mom just fed you," and I patted his butt, "and you seem dry. What's wrong buddy?" I cooed him back and forth.

Reyna bit her lip. "I can go, do you want me to get Adalyn?"

I shook my head and kept talking to my son. "What is it, son?" I ran my finger up his arm and held him against my shoulder. Now his cries were in my ear. "Shh, it's okay. That was Reyna who was just holding you. She's a boss," Reyna let out a small laugh. "She's one of daddy's friends and your uncle's girlfriend! Isn't that crazy?" Logan began to calm down. I pulled him away from my chest and he stared at me with wide eyes, tears retreating. "You're going to be staying with them tonight, so your mom and I can start planning our wedding. Are you ready for your mommy and daddy to get married?" Logan cooed back and this time instead of a cry he gurgled softly.

"Wow," I looked up and Reyna was staring at me in awe. "Percy, you're great with him."  
"He's the best," Adalyn said slumping against the far wall. She must have finished talking with her brother and this time, fortunately, she didn't look upset after the talk.

"It wasn't until weeks of me not knowing what to do, it took a long time," I said remembering my breakdown when Logan was 6 weeks old.

Reyna eyed her boyfriend. "Are you sure we're going to be able to handle a five-month-old?"

Nathan laughed. "Yes, we've fought in wars, I don't think Logan is going to get the best of us."

"And it'll be good practice," Adalyn smiled. Both of their eyes went wide.

"Uh, practice?" Nathan gurgled.

"For when you two have kids," she tried to quietly joke.

"That's not happening for a long, long time," Reyna said.

"Like how long?" Nathan questioned and Adalyn and I both laughed.

"It sounds like you two have a lot to discuss, have fun doing it with a baby around," I said while handing the last of Logan's stuff to Reyna and Logan to Nathan.

"Alright, just make sure you guys spend most of your night wedding planning. I want a ring on my sister's finger before Logan gets any siblings," Nathan joked and Adi's eyes went wide.

"Okay, you two, out," she said practically pushing them out the door. "I love you, Logie," Adalyn said placing a kiss on his cheek and he giggled.

"Bye baby," I waved to Logan and then they were gone. Adalyn let out a sigh. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's just, it's so quiet in here. No Nathan or Logan? But it feels good to have less testosterone in here."

I laughed and followed Adalyn into the living room. "You're pretty outnumbered, hopefully, our next one will be a girl."

Adalyn's eyes widened. "Next one?"

I quickly tried to save myself, but it wasn't working out too well. "Well, yeah, someday. Like your brother said, not until after we are married. But you always had your brother growing up and I wish I had a sibling growing up. I love Estelle but having another child would have made me less lonely. And Logan shouldn't have to be lonely. That is, if you want another one?" I took a deep breath and Adalyn let out a loud laugh.

"Breath Percy. We don't need to decide anything now. But yes, I would like to have another kid someday," she said. A smile poured on my face, but she kissed me to get rid of it. "But we can't think of it now, we need to plan a wedding."

I groaned. "Adi, I love you, but planning a wedding won't be easy."

She grabbed my hand. "But we'll do it together."

I smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Together."

 **Hope you all enjoyed. As always, please leave a review if you feel inclined!**


	12. Chapter 12

Percy POV

I let out a long sigh as I fumbled with my keys to our apartment. It had been a long week at work. We were testing new food to see if it gave the dolphins more energy. It sure did, they hadn't stopped chattering all week. Work was rough, but Adalyn and mine's wedding was approaching sooner than ever.

We had the date and location secured. Cards had been sent out a while ago and everything was set. Less than two weeks to go and it still felt like so much had to be done. And then two months later, Logan would be one. Our lives were in a whirlwind.

I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me, thankful to finally be home. Adalyn was playing with Logan in the living room. She had gotten the day off of work to do some last-minute wedding planning.

"Logan is that your daddy?" I could hear him giggle and my eyes lit up. That boy could make any day better. "Percy, come here, we have something we want to show you."

I quirked an eyebrow, but I followed Adalyn's voice into the living room. She was sitting on the floor bouncing Logan in her lap. She let out a huge smile when she saw me. She brightened my day too. How could I have a bad night with these two around?

"Percy, go sit a little way from us, but that chair." I quirked my brow again but obliged. Adi kissed Logan's cheek and he let out a goofy grin. "Let's show daddy what you've been working on."

She lifted Logan out of her lap, so he was standing on both legs. Then very slowly, she let go of his arms. I let out a grin as he began to wobble his way towards me. I caught him the last second before he tumbled to the ground. Adalyn clapped her hands excitedly.

I began tickling Logan all over and he smiled widely, laughing at the interaction. "My big boy, walking!"

"We'll have to start chasing him around the apartment soon," Adalyn smiled.

"I can't wait," I gave Logan one more kiss. I helped him stand up, but he just giggled and fell back into my lap.

"Your mom says he's been trying to walk, and Estelle has almost gotten him to before. I'm glad he did it with us." Adalyn said.

"Me too," the months were already going by too fast. Logan had gone from in Adalyn's stomach, to a small baby, to crawling, and now walking. I never understood when people said cherish the time when kids are young, but I do now as it goes by way too quickly.

"What are our plans for the night?" I asked still bouncing Logan.

Adi let out a cocked grin. "Did you forget? We're going out to dinner with Leo and Calypso."

"How did I survive without you?" I asked her, honestly not sure how I did.

"You were just late to everything," she grinned.

"Hey, I was never late to any of our stuff," I countered.

"Hmm, what about our picnic to central park? Or the school's Christmas party?" she smirked.

"Those were because of monster attacks!" I defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. Use that as an excuse."

"It was!" I scooted over to her with Logan. "I loved you so much, even when we first started dating. I wouldn't be late at a chance to see you, at a chance to kiss you." I gave her a big kiss on the lips and Logan giggled in between us.

Adalyn pulled out of the kiss in a daze. Some things just couldn't be said in words. She leaned forward and gave me another kiss, showing what she wanted.

"Come on, Logie. Let's go get ready for a dinner with daddy's ex-girlfriend and one of his friends," she said snatching Logan from me.

"We never actually dated," I called out after her as she disappeared into the nursery.

"Sure, I'll be sure to ask Calypso if your two weeks on Ogygia were all platonic."

I opened my mouth the speak but had nothing I could say. She wasn't 100% wrong. Calypso and I had something, even if just in my fantasy of trying to avoid the prophecy. And to make matters worse, I hadn't held up the gods to their deal of freeing her. That was something I don't think Leo or Calypso could ever really let go.

I quickly got ready, changing out of my work clothes into a casual top and shorts. We were just getting pizza with them, now that I actually remembered our plans. They weren't ones to go out to a super fancy place.

As soon as I got ready, Adi handed me Logan. "He's all ready, diaper changed and fed. Can you just pack his bag?"

"Of course, just go get ready. I've got him," I replied.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Get ready? I was just going to wear this." I gulped quickly trying to recover. Adalyn was wearing a pair of leggings with a college sweatshirt.

"You look beautiful, as always. We can get going. We'll just be early," I said quickly.

Adalyn let out a loud laugh. "Oh my gosh Percy, you should have seen your face. Yes, I'm going to change into jeans and a different top. But I love that you still tried to compliment me." She kissed my cheek and headed to change quickly.

We made our way over to the pizza parlor. For a Friday night, it wasn't overly busy. It probably helped too that we went earlier because of Logan and although I thought it was the best pizza place in New York City, it wasn't super well-known.

Surprisingly, Leo and Calypso were already there. Leo waved us over as soon as we walked in. They stood up and we gave them hugs, Adi awkwardly with Logan strapped in the baby carrier on her front. As I gave Leo a pat on the back, Adalyn let out a little squeak and she grabbed one of Calypso's hands. Her left hand to be exact that now had a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Congratulations," Adalyn said pulling Calypso into another hug. She was definitely a hugger, and thankfully Calypso didn't really mind.

We finally sat down after the rounds of congratulations. "We thought we'd tell you all before your wedding. Don't want to steal your thunder," Leo joked.

"So, when is the wedding?" Adalyn questioned while getting Logan out of his carrier.

Their answers competed with one another. Leo answered, "A while," while Calypso said, "soon."

I bit my lip from laughing. "You guys should figure this out soon."  
Calypso crossed her arms. "Leo Valdez, I've been alive for thousands of years, I'm going

to get married soon."

Leo scratched the back of his head. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Marriage will be good for you Leo," I said. "Get you settled down."

"You think marriage will settle me down? Please, I'll always be my fiery self," he said wiggling his eyes at his now fiancé.

"You think things won't change, but then they do. Like Adi and I swore we would still have 'us' time after Logan was born," I started.

"And now we'd rather just sit on the floor playing with him then go out on a Friday night," she quickly backpedaled. "Not that this isn't great! We love to get out when we can."

"Speaking of your son, do you think I could hold him for a sec?" Leo asked timidly.

Now it was Calypso's and my turn to stare at Leo wide-eyed, but Adi didn't even hesitate. "Of course," and she passed Logan to Leo. He held Logan far away at first, but then he settled down once Logan began to giggle.

"Hey little guy." Leo smiled at Logan as he turned him, so they were face-to-face. "You're pretty cute and you're getting pretty big."

I let out a proud father smiled. "He started walking today."

Leo didn't seem to hear, but he just continued to talk to Logan. "Wow, walking? You really are getting to be a big little guy."

"You look pretty comfortable with him there, Leo," Adalyn commented smirking. "Do you think you two will have kids soon after you get married?"

Calypso's eyes went so wide, I almost laughed. "No, absolutely not."

Now it was Leo's turn to disagree. He turned Logan around and had him sitting down in his lap. "Absolutely not?"

"I mean, not _never_ , but not right now," Calypso stared at her fiancé.

Leo shrugged. "I can wait. The best thing about this little one is I can give him back at the end of the night."

Our food finally arrived, but our friends didn't want to be the only ones being interrogated.

Adalyn took a big bite of food right when Calypso asked, "So, when are you two planning on giving Logan a younger sibling? After the wedding?"

Adi practically choked on her pizza which made Logan let out a cry. I swiftly leaned over to get him out of Leo's arms who had tensed up as soon as Logan screeched.

Adalyn swallowed and answered. "I'm only 23, it'll be some time before he has a sibling."

Now, I frowned. "But like, not too long, right? I love Estelle, but I would love for Logan to have someone his age like you and Nate had."

Adalyn bit her lip. "I may be convinced, but let's just get through this wedding first, then we can discuss more kids."

Leo shrugged. "Who knows, you two might have a little too much fun on your honeymoon and make another. Would you like that Logan?"

Logan just let out another giggle as his crying stopped seeing his mom was okay. We all smiled and enjoyed the perfect evening.

 **Sorry for waiting so long to update. I got really sick this summer and didn't have the motivation to write. But now I'm back in school and need a break sometimes, so here is another chapter. The next one will be the wedding! As always, please leave a review, I love love love them!**


End file.
